Generación IX Mikayuu
by cuncuna
Summary: Disclaimer: La historia de Owari No Seraph/Seraph Of The End (終わりのセラフ) pertenece a Takaya Kagami, las ilustraciones de la serie pertenecen a Yamato Yamamoto. Parejas: Solamente Mikayuu, por el momento. Advertencia: Ninguna. N/A: Disfruten de la historia, fanfic creado por una fan para fans. Aviso de actualizaciones lentas.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** La historia de Owari No Seraph/Seraph Of The End (終わりのセラフ) pertenece a Takaya Kagami, las ilustraciones de la serie pertenecen a Yamato Yamamoto.

 **Parejas:** Solamente Mikayuu, por el momento.

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna.

 **N/A:** Disfruten de la historia, fanfic creado por una fan para fans. Aviso de actualizaciones lentas.

 **Prólogo:**

Contextualización: Mundo futurista con personajes con poderes fantásticos, divididos en grupos de poder similar, los miembros de los grupos serán exclusivamente perteneciente a él, pero cada grupo puede convivir con otros grupos. Todo humano con poder será catalogado dentro de una **generación fantástica o IX** , vivirán sus vidas como actualmente, con más modernidad y programas especiales de entrenamiento para ayudar en la comunidad, tendrán características fisiológicas normales a las de un ser humano de generaciones pasadas. Tendrán un aspecto en común todos los miembros de la nueva generación, tendrán pupilas rasgadas.

La **generación fantástica (IX)** nació gracias experimentos de avances tecnológicos gracias a la ambición del ser Humano. Experimentos aprobados y con pocos casos de fallo.

Historia situada en el año 2047, **generación fantástica** conocida desde 2031, prevista hasta el 2050. Generación posterior a la generación práctica, aparecida luego de la generación touch. Generación práctica; se modernizó haciendo todo artefacto más práctico, como prototipos avanzados de robots que reemplazarían a trabajadores de todo tipo, robots que fueron rechazados por la sociedad.

-o-

A veces se escucha decir por los más adultos cómo era el mundo antes de la aparición de los experimentos de nuestra generación; Se cuenta que cometimos muchos errores, aunque los seguimos cometiendo y que el mundo estuvo muchas veces sumergido en desesperanza, odio, ambición y crueldad.

El escuchar de los más sabios cómo era la vida que no pudimos saborear es un privilegio, ya que muy pocos se dan el tiempo de relatar los antecedentes de nuestra generación a los que la componemos.

La vida ahora es más fácil, con gente capacitada que hacen las cosas por los demás, con gente capacitada para controlar las lluvias en justa medida para que no haya inundaciones o derrumbes, con gente capacitada a las cuales se les ordena tener todo controlado con el fin de facilitarle la vida diaria al prójimo. Muchos aceptan esta tarea con agrado, estando felices de serle útiles a seres queridos o gente desamparada, pero otros cargan con este deber con pesar al querer llevar una vida sin ataduras y se revelan ante la sociedad, causando desastres, causando dolor y sufrimiento, **Sublevados** en contra del sistema.

En lo personal, agradezco pertenecer a la generación IX para proteger y ayudar a las personas que aprecio, para proteger el mundo el cual se le llama nuestro hogar. Con mis manos sostendré los pesares de los demás y los pondré en mi espalda haciéndolos míos, con mis manos protegeré a la sociedad de los individualistas que se desligan de nuestro deber; resguardar y auxiliar.

Yuuichirou Amane, preséntese en el sector metropolitano, cruce de Shibuya; un **Sublevado** está causando desmanes. Diríjase lo más rápido que pueda.


	2. Capítulo 1

Salí de mi pequeño hogar; una habitación dentro de la institución del **Ejército PS Protect Society**. Corrí, saliendo de la institución y adentrándome al congestionado exterior. Al llevar el uniforme del ejército, los transeúntes se alarmaron y comenzaron a dirigirse en dirección contraria a la que yo me dirigía, después de todo el que alguien de la institución se presentara en calle, corriendo, era para alarmarse.

La institución se encontraba cerca del lugar, aunque no escuchaba el alboroto que estaba causando el **Sublevado** , al parecer no está destrozando nada.

Me preparé mentalmente para cualquier escenario, para cualquier contrincante, después de todo los **Sublevados** son igual que nosotros, incluso pueda que pertenezca al mismo grupo que ello, aunque eso depende de qué tipo de habilidad posea.

Acercándome al cruce comencé a escuchar barullo, gente gritando, al parecer vidrios rompiéndose, pronto comencé a ver que un conjunto de personas corría despavorida alejándose del área que está siendo atacada. Dentro de observación también pude apreciar personas dentro de edificios asomarse por las ventanas para saber que ocurría.

Ya estando divisando el cruce pude ver que había una mujer en medio de la calle con aspecto demacrado manteniendo una conversación a gritos con otro funcionario de la **PS** ; estaban discutiendo mientras un puñado de personas presenciaba todo aterrorizado tratando de esconderse.

Por favor señorita, le pido que se detenga, no queremos hacerle daño, y queremos evitar que se involucren terceros.- dijo el un chico igualmente uniformado que mantenía la discusión con la **Sublevada** tratando de mantener el control, al parecer se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

No te metas en mis asuntos, el único que puede salir mal aquí eres tú, poco me importan estas estúpidas personas que están sumidas como perros bajo esta mierda de sistema.- gritó prepotente la mujer.

Me acerqué con cuidado, llamando la atención de la mujer, quien se giró hacia mí y me miró tratando de intimidarme, aunque lo único que pude apreciar en su mirada fue un profundo miedo.

¡Aléjate!- gritó firmemente.- No te me acerques, los mataré a todos si dan un paso más.- la mujer levantó una de sus manos dirigiendo su palma abierta hacia el pequeño grupo de personas. Esto solo complica las cosas. De inmediato tanto el otro chico y yo nos pusimos alerta.

Era una situación complicada, pero mi impulsividad me hizo actuar y moverme rápido, posicionándome frente a los atemorizados espectadores.

Solo entrégate y has esto más fácil para ti.- dije con severidad. Al instante puse mi cuerpo rígido preparado para cualquier acción de la mujer.

¿Cómo…?- tartamudeaba sorprendida la transgresora, pero en instante recobró la compostura y me miró altaneramente.- ¡Eres un imbécil! Deberías de usas tus habilidades conmigo, no contra mí, abre los ojos, solo te tratan como un perro, te están utilizando.- intentó persuadirme sin obtener resultado.

No respondí, solo la miré con cólera.

Puede que me estén utilizando, no solo a mí, también a mis compañeros, pero tengo una razón para estar aquí, tengo que proteger y ayudar a los que considero como mi familia y estoy seguro de que todos los miembros de la generación IX saben que no somos más que herramientas, pero algunos tienen razones para dejarse ser utilizados y otros no las tienen y terminan como la mujer escuálida.

Si no están conmigo, entonces tendré que matarlos, para acabar con este maldito sistema, con la hija de perra de la PS.- chilló.

La pobre mujer comenzó a retorcerse y vociferar que iba a matar a todos, sacando lentamente y mórbidamente extremidades extras desde su espalda; manos de color grisáceo y con vellosidad.

Antes de que la mujer siquiera pudiera reaccionar, atravesé su delgado pecho con mi mano, activando mi habilidad haciendo que su cuerpo comenzara a pudrirse y desintegrarse.

Precisamente, no me gusta pensar en lo que hago, en lo que hace mi habilidad, simplemente lo hago ignorando por completo mi aspecto o cómo hago lo que hago, ya que no es agradable, tampoco lo es el resultado. Cuando descubrí mi habilidad a los 11 años me causó repulsión; el descubrir un poder como el mío no es fácil, gracias a su naturaleza lo descubrí de una manera desagradable.

Por otro lado, habitualmente llevo un arma conmigo, una espada estilo katana para no utilizar a menudo mi habilidad, pero en esta ocasión la utilicé por ira, tal vez, o mejor dicho irritación. Me desagradan los **Sublevados** , como podrán imaginar, son nuestros enemigos naturales.

La moribunda mujer y de aspecto ya mórbido me sacó de mis pensamientos agarrando mi pie con una mano esquelética llena de pus y sangre coagulada. Mi habilidad es realmente repugnante. Mi pobre compañero no podía evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto y asco.

Sabes hay miles como yo, tanto como hay miles de los tuyos.- pronunció con dificultad y prosiguió sin evitar soltar gemidos de agonía.- No descansaremos, no, no hasta verlos muertos, hasta haber destruido la PS, él nos guiará a la victoria, él, él lo hará, y morirán.- cada vez su discurso se hacía más inentendible y débil. Pronto la desgraciada murió sin más.

Sus palabras por el momento no me inquietan, pues he escuchado la misma palabrería de las bocas de otros **Sublevados** ya muertos o recluido, pero todos en la institución les tomamos el peso a aquellos presagios.

Me giré hacia el otro uniformado que poco y nada hizo.

Lo siento por esto.- sonreí con indulgencia.- entiendo que mi habilidad es asquerosa.

El chico tenía un aire de desagradable, era muy alto y tenía un color de cabello ridículo y lentes de abuela.

Es muy particular.- dijo secamente, mirándome tratando de mantener la compostura para no soltar una arcada.

"Es muy particular", muy amable.

Intenté mantener mi sonrisa y no convertirla en una mueca de molestia.

En efecto, desgracia que no pueda decir nada de la tuya ya que no pude verla en ningún momento.- dije refiriéndome a su incompetencia.

No tuve oportunidad.

Al parecer se olvidó de su asco y percibió mi hostilidad, porque moduló una sonrisa cínica.

Bueno, me iré, al ver que ya todo está controlado y que pronto vendrá la unidad de control.- me dispuse a irme para no seguir viendo la cara del de cabello rosado.- Prometo que si me llega un encuesta de tu eficacia te pondré 10 de 10.- dije con notoria ironía.

Digo lo mismo, pondré todos los puntos en puntualidad, un gusto colaborar contigo.

é una risa falsa y tensa al estar conteniendo un "cállate inútil poste"- Sí, gracias, adiós.

Rápidamente me fui del área para dirigirme a la institución. Recién estaba entrando la tarde, así que aprovecharé para entrenar un poco con Yoichi y olvidarme del cuatro ojos desagradable.

Caminaba tranquilamente tratando de no alterar a las personas al llevar mi uniforme; si me ven corriendo o alterado podrían alarmarse.

Nunca me había topado con el peli-rosa, y espero no hacerlo.

Observo mientras camino como las personas van absortas en sus pensamientos o hablando por holograma gracias a esos diminutos y molestos aparatos llamados celulares, ultra desarrollados por lo demás. Si toda la tecnología desapareciera, todo quedaría hecho un caos; dependemos de ella en estos tiempos.

Me detengo a mirar un holograma de un actor con nuestro uniforme publicitando la PS. Por ese tipo de cosas los **Sublevados** odian y no toman en serio al ejército, y no los culpo, ver ese tipo de cosas es desagradable.

Suspiro muy silenciosamente y sigo con mi camino, debo ocupar el mayor tiempo posible para entrenar y sacar provecho para poder desarrollar y controlar mi habilidad. Estoy dentro del grupo "Biológico" ya que mi particularidad actúa parecido a una arma bilógica, no como tal, pero al no saber cómo catalogarme, me introdujeron a este grupo, solo conozco a Mitsuba en él, Yoichi pertenece al grupo de meteorología.

Al referirme a entrenar con Yoichi, me refiero a acompañarnos, ya que su naturaleza es diferente a la mía, podría hacerle daño, ya que él no está capacitado para combate y defensa. A veces siento miedo de hacerle daño a algún ser querido con mi habilidad, no me lo perdonaría.

Recuerdo que la descubrí a los 11 años, hace 5 años, cuando estaba tan enrabiado con un compañero de escuela por haberme empujado que lo empujé de vuelta, activando inconscientemente mi poder. Comenzó a gritar por el dolor y yo por el temor y la desesperación de no saber qué hacer, se dieron cuenta a tiempo y llegó la unidad de control de la PS de ese entonces y lograron controlar la consumición de su cuerpo. No crean que quise entrar a la PS por esa razón, pues en ese entonces no sabía que era la PS.

No me di cuenta de en qué momento llegué a mi supuesto destino, adentrándome en la edificación de la institución, dirigiéndome directamente a cambiar mi uniforme por ropa mucho más cómo y adecuada para comenzar a entrenar. No demoré mucho, después de todo quería sacar partido al tiempo así que me apresuré en ir a buscar a Yoichi a su habitación, que estaba en el área de meteorología.

Yuu-kun.- dijo en forma de saludo con voz amena y cálida dándome la bienvenida y haciéndome pasar a su habitación.

Yoichi era muy amable y tranquilo, muy paciente y comprensivo, muy pocas veces me exasperaba con él y terminaba disculpándose él primero al ser tan empático, aun cuando yo tenía la culpa.

Yoichi, acompáñame a entrenar, sabes que no me gusta ir solo.- le pedí al castaño que consideraba mi amigo dentro de la PS.

Ahora no puedo, tengo que terminar un informe de las lluvias en el norte, lo siento Yuu-kun.- se disculpó Yoichi con calma.- Puedes pedirle a Mitsuba que te acompañe.

Tendré que hacerlo si no hay remedio.-refunfuñé.- Siempre terminamos gritándonos.- me senté en su cama, de frente a él.- Me grita Baka-Yuu y esas estupideces, como si yo tuviera la culpa de que no sepa controlar bien su habilidad.

Yuu-kun, sabes que ella es muy apta en cuanto a su capacidad.- me regaña sutilmente.

Pero es muy mandona.- hice una mueca de disgusto.

Solo te quiere ayudar.- sentenció Yoichi si perder su amabilidad y tacto.

No respondí y me levanté para ir a buscar a Mitsuba, pobre de la rubia si no quiere acompañarme, después de todo le estoy haciendo un favor al ir a entrenar con ella.

La próxima vez tienes que venir sí o sí.- dictaminé con el ceño fruncido y una expresión infantil. Recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza junto con una sonrisa.

Nos vemos Yuu-kun.

Respondí con un simple "Adiós" antes de salir de la habitación.

Sin éxito en cuanto a mi objetivo de ir a entrenar con Yoichi, me dispuse a intentar con Mitsuba. Estúpidamente, iba de vuelta hacia el edificio de las habilidades bilógicas, soy un tonto.

Al entrar en mi área pude saludar a varios compañeros y conocidos, los saludaba con una sonrisa o un leve saludo de manos. No me llevo mal con ningún miembro, eso es ventajoso, aunque lo ventajoso es facilidad para ensamblar conversaciones amenas, también me favorece mi apariencia, después de todo soy atractivo, pero no un adonis, lo suficiente para recibir confesiones de chicas de la institución, confesiones y propuestas que con mucho nerviosismo y sutileza rechazo al no estar interesado en esas cosas, si bien busco desarrollarme como persona, mi objetivo primordial es hacerme cada día más fuerte y proteger a mi familia, en la cual también considero a mis amigos como miembro de esta. Por otro lado, también soy algo torpe y lento en cuanto a sentimientos, soy impulsivo e imprudente por lo demás.

Llegando a la habitación de Mitsuba golpeé su puerta repetidas veces siendo molesto, al no recibir respuesta comencé a gritarle. Mitsuba abrió la puerta de golpe haciéndome tambalear.

Oye Mitsuba…- iba a continuar hablando, pero Mitsuba me respondió con un fuerte y seco "¡No!" y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Soltando insultos por lo bajo me resigné a que ese día no iba a entrenar, así que decidí ir a sentarme a las afueras del edificio.

Ya sentado, aunque algo molesto y dispuesto a hacer un berrinche, comencé a apreciar mi alrededor, el edificio de las habitaciones es bastante tradicional como un edificio de departamentos, sin dejar de ser lujoso, pero el edificio de salones de entrenamiento, oficinas, laboratorios, biblioteca, en fin, es muy moderno y aún más lujoso, siendo de un color blanco puro y de grandes ventanales, y de 6 pisos, pero pisos bastante espaciosos y prácticos al ser de arquitectura moderna y tecnológica, donde predomina el minimalismo con habitaciones que dicen "tecnología" con solo verlas. Aunque lo que vale en la PS somos los subordinados, de uniforme militar completamente negro con número de identificación en la espalda, bastante simple a decir verdad.

Mi análisis se vio interrumpido por un gran holograma que se podía ver desde grandes distancias en el centro de la ciudad. El holograma mostraba a un rubio con sonrisa socarrona.

Nosotros, los despreciados **Sublevados** , oficialmente, le declaramos la Guerra al **Ejército PS Society Protect**.- habló imponente el rubio.- A todos los espectadores, les informamos que si no están con nosotros, están en contra.

Todos escuchaban atentos y en silencio el holograma masivo con terror y angustia.

No habrá excepción, todo enemigo será aniquilado junto con la PS para librarse de la esclavitud en la que están sometidos los humanos regidos en la generación IX.

El holograma termina dando por iniciada una guerra, y el primer movimiento del enemigo fue el sonido sordo de una bomba de habilidad equipamiento; quienes crean tecnología de combate, en el centro de la ciudad. Se escucharon gritos y lamentos.

Todos los grupos de combate y defensa dispérsense por la cuidad. Las unidades de control diríjanse al área afectada. Grupos de estabilización; Meteorología, Salud, Equipamiento, ayuden dentro de lo posible a los grupos.- gritó Kureto, líder de la PS.- Prepárense para dar su vida para mantener el orden.

Traté de encontrarme con mi grupo lo más rápido posible, visualizando a Mitsuba pude ubicarlos.

Mitsuba.- dije para llamar su atención. Me dirigió una mirada llena de valentía.

Al ya estar con mi grupo, nos dirigimos con los otros para agruparnos como unidad de combate y defensa en donde Guren, líder de la unidad nos da las instrucciones de las áreas que abarcaremos cada grupo.

Grupo Biológico, dispérsense en parejas por toda la ciudad buscando **Sublevados**.- estableció Guren.

Mitsuba y yo nos sonreímos dentro de lo posible, transmitiéndonos apoyo y seguridad.

Estamos frente a un gran problema y desde ahora nuestro futuro en incierto.

 _ **Disfrute de la historia.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

Al emparejarme con Mitsuba, ambos nos dirigimos hacia el centro de la ciudad, hacia Shinjuku. Íbamos preparados para activar nuestras habilidades en cualquier momento, aunque tenemos que ser cuidadosos al ser del grupo bilógico, podríamos dañar a gente inocente si no somos precavidos.

Las calles prácticamente estaban ya vacías, los más probable es que metropolitanos sin poderes se estén resguardando en sus casas o en lugares mayormente cerrados para evitar involucrarse en esta masiva guerra recién comenzada.

Si bien no conocíamos la fecha de cuándo los Sublevadosactuarían, se sabía de ante mano que algo así iba a ocurrir, así que todos en la PS estábamos preparados, este es el porqué de nuestra reacción inmediata. Ya estábamos al tanto gracias a las continuas amenazas de Sublevados que atacaban individualmente; siempre recitando el mismo discurso, señalando que "Él" nos iba a aniquilar a todos los miembros del sistema de ayuda.

Al llegar al área que nos correspondía, comenzamos a caminar despacio, tratando de escondernos en los escombros que dejó la gran explosión.

 _Mitsuba, ¿quién es el que lidera a todos esos animales?_ \- pregunté en voz baja con notoria molestia.

 _Siempre se refieren a su líder como "Él", podríamos suponer que se referían al rubio que salió en el holograma, aunque podría ser simplemente un Sublevado normal, tal vez nos quieren confundir_.- me explicó, mirando y analizando la zona.

 _¿Cómo?_ \- ladeé mi cabeza.

 _Incluso estando en una situación como esta no se te quita lo burro_.- suspiró dándome por perdido.- _Quieren hacernos creer que el rubio es el líder, para que vayamos en seguidilla suya, en vez de la verdadera cabeza. Al parecer el plan si les funciona con cabezas huecas como tú_.

 _¡¿A quién crees que le dices cabeza hueca?! ¡Rubia oxigenada!_ \- grité impulsivamente.

 _Cállate ¡Baka-Yuu!_ –Mitsuba me golpeó en la nuca con su mano.- _Maldición, ni si quiera sé por qué vine contigo_.- gruñó.

Preferí tragarme mi orgullo y quedarme en silencio, solo podría complicar las cosas y ponernos en peligro a ambos si seguía gritando de tonto.

Seguimos moviéndonos acercándonos a una pequeña tienda de ropa femenina.

 _Oye Baka-Yuu, podría haber personas aquí adentro_.- me miró preocupada.- _Deberíamos ir a controlar_.

Asentí encontrándole la razón, pues podría haber personas escondiéndose dentro de la tienda o en su bodega. Eventualmente ingresamos a la ahora destruida tienda debido al impacto de la explosión.

 _No digas nada Yuu, seamos cuidadosos_.- susurró Mitsuba, advirtiéndome.

Será mejor estar en silencio, podría haber un Sublevado, incluso podría ser una trampa, pero habiendo la posibilidad de que haya personas afectadas escondidas no podemos simplemente evitar entrar.

Al entrar se observaban cables soltando chispas al descomponerse y soltarse del techo de la construcción. Un holograma defectuoso dando la bienvenida a la tienda.

 _Bienvenidos, están… en el paraíso de la… moda_.- exponía el holograma quedándose trabado, también era defectuosa su proyección.

 _Que… perturbador_.- murmuré con una mueca de recelo.

Mitsuba ignoró tanto al holograma como a mí. Se dirigió a paso seguro hacia una puerta que no era fácil de ver. Me percaté de la puerta al ver hacia donde se dirigía mi amiga.

 _Yuu, prepárate para lo que sea, no seas imprudente_.- me dijo seria.

 _Si algo te llegara a pasar, tus palabras poco me van a importar_ … _voy a actuar para protegerte_.- hablé completamente en serio.

Mi compañera me miró con una expresión de sorpresa y con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

 _No me mires así, eres mi amiga, obviamente voy a cubrir tu espalda_.- le aclaré al no entender su reacción, no es para tanto.

 _A veces se me olvida que eres un idiota_.- me mostró un rostro que transmitía completa decepción.- _No entiendes nada, Baka-Yuu_.- soltó un risa que no le llegó a los ojos.

 _¿A qué te refieres?_ \- pregunté, aún sin entender el porqué de sus muecas y repentina tristeza.

Ella solo negó levemente con su cabeza para luego abrir la puerta de golpe, haciéndome sobresaltar y prepararme para cualquier ataque.

A simple vista no se veía nada, solo unas cuantas cajas dentro de la oscuridad de la cerrada bodega, pero agudizando el oído se pudo apreciar unas respiraciones bajas y aceleradas, se entendieron como un reflejo de miedo.

Compartí una fugaz mirada con mi amiga. Comencé a acercarme lentamente.

 _Somos de la PS, por favor, muéstrese lentamente sin hacer movimientos sospechosos_.- dije imponente.

Cuatro siluetas comenzaron a ponerse de pie, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad pudimos apreciar que eran cuatro mujeres, dos adultas, una mayor de edad, y una adolescente, casi de nuestra edad.

 _Por favor ayúdenos, queremos salir de aquí para ir a nuestros hogares.- Habló una de las adultas_.

Se prendió la luz de un foco que había en el techo, Mitsuba finalmente pudo encontrar el interruptor en silencio y cuidadosamente para no alarmar a las cuatro mujeres por si son Sublevadas.

 _Por favor, digan sus nombres completos y si poseen habilidades especiales_.- pidió Mitsuba con voz severa.

 _Mahiru Hiragi, no poseo habilidad_.- se presentó rápidamente con notorio nerviosismo, una mujer de cabello largo de color lila, era muy bella.

 _Shinoa Hiragi, poseo habilidad de grupo psicológico_.- habló una chica bastante baja, de cabello violeta, más corto que la chica que habló primero. Se nota a distancia que son parientes.

 _¿Cuántos años tienes?_ \- preguntó la rubia.

 _quince_.- respondió firme la más baja.

 _¿Por qué no te has presentado al ejército?_ \- esta vez pregunté yo.

Si un miembro de la generación IX tiene habilidad, automáticamente entra a la PS al descubrirla y comienza a ser entrenado de inmediato.

 _Somos parientes de Kureto Hiragi, líder de la PS_.- respondió rápidamente la presunta pariente de la chica.- _Por favor, no la cuestionen más_.

Mitsuba y yo le tomamos el peso al apellido.

 _Siendo parientes o no, tenemos que presentar a Shinoa Hiragi ante la PS_.- dije más amablemente.- _Es nuestro deber, lo siento_.

La peli violeta más pequeña bajó la mirada, la más alta mordió su labio y me miró queriéndome aniquilar, es obvio que algo ocultan.

 _Continúen identificándose por favor_.- pidió la mi amiga de coletas.

La anciana y la mujer restante respondieron diciendo sus nombres y aclarando que ninguna poseía características anómalas.

No podemos fiarnos de ninguna de ellas, tendremos que contactar a una unidad de control para que las vengan a buscar, pero debemos quedarnos con ellas hasta que lleguen para luego continuar con nuestro patrullaje.

 _¿Cuántos años tienen?_ \- preguntó Mahiru.

 _quince_.- respondimos ambos. Mitsuba era mayor que yo por unos meses.

 _¿Están felices de estar en la asociación? ¿O simplemente son demasiado cobardes para revelarse?_ \- cuestionó burlona la enana.

¿En qué momento tomaron tanta confianza?

 _Estamos para ayudar_.- respondió la de coletas con molestia algo disimulada.

 _Así que son almas bondadosas que buscan ayudar al prójimo_.- dijo irónicamente Shinoa.

 _No es algo que deba interesarte_.- respondí seco _.- No estás dentro de la institución, no lo entenderías_.

 _Somos de la familia Hiragi, estamos al tanto de todo. Entiendo lo que me quieren decir; buscan proteger a los suyos_.

De la nada Shinoa nos miró a ambos con una sutil expresión de compasión y soltó las palabras con una empática seriedad. Preferí callar y evadir su mirada. Si lo entiende, no tiene porqué burlarse de nosotros, después de todo, cada miembro de la PS tiene razones para estar en ella aun así sin estar de acuerdo con los procedimientos.

 _Bueno, señoritas Hiragi, como lo saben todo, ¿Quién era el rubio del holograma?_ \- pregunté sin tapujos.

Percibí como Mitsuba abrió considerablemente los ojos mirándome con la mandíbula tensa, estoy seguro que me quiere soltar un "Cállate estúpido", pero suspira y dirige una mirada curiosa y atenta a las Hiragi. Está igual de intrigada que yo, y estoy seguro que todos en la PS lo están.

 _Su nombre es Mikaela Shindo, es el líder de los Sublevados, aunque no se le puede llamar como tal, simplemente los demás lo siguen porque no saben qué hacer_.- respondió la más alta.

 _Me sorprende que lo hayas soltado_.- dije sin más.

 _Tarde o temprano se lo iban a informar_.

 _¿Es fuerte?_ \- preguntó Mitsuba.

 _Por algo es la cabeza; es astuto y calculador, despiadado y cruel_.- dijo Shinoa.- _Se dice que tiene un poder físico increíble, no saben en qué grupo se clasifica_.

 _No me importa si el imbécil es tan fuerte como se dice… voy a acabar con él. Le quiere hacer daño a gente inocente y si es él el que manda a los Sublevados a atacar la ciudad, con mayor razón voy a matarlo_.- declaré.

 _¡Baka-Yuu! No lo tomes a la ligera_.- me reprendió la rubia.

 _Será mejor que no lo subestimes niño_.- me advirtió la más alta de las Hiragi.

Solté un chasquido de lengua y me dispuse a salir de la bodega para ir a la calle.

Al momento de salir me percaté de que había dos hombres, siendo uno de cabello negro y el otro de uno cobrizo, afuera revisando los escombros, no llevaban nuestro uniforme así que supuse de qué se trataban de Sublevados. Mitsuba salió tras de mí bloqueando la puerta de la bodega para que las cuatro mujeres no salieran y no se expusieran a peligro.

Rápidamente corrí directamente hacia el pelinegro alcanzando a este con mi espada y cortándolo en dos con facilidad y velocidad, pero el otro al darse cuenta intentó darme un golpe certero con su puño derecho, fácilmente lo esquivé saltando hacia atrás, tomando impulso para levantar mi espada e ir directamente a su cuello, pero mi oponente interpuso una pequeña navaja que desprendía una brillante aura roja, pronto esa aura comenzó a envolver mi espada desde el punto de contacto entre esta y la navaja, por reflejo la solté al no saber qué utilidad tenía la habilidad del Sublevado. Retrocedí rápidamente y me fijé que mi espada se levantó del piso y se posicionó a un lado de mi rival, apuntando hacia mí sin que este la sostuviera; de inmediato entendía que con esa aura roja podía controlar los objetos, su habilidad, por deducción, era la telequinesis, del grupo psíquico.

Pronto unos escombros y un auto dañado por la explosión se vieron levitando, envueltos en el poder del de pelo cobrizo. Los objetos se arrimaron contra mí con gran rapidez, de inmediato traté de esquivar los primeros escombros para acercarme, pero el auto fue mi mayor obstáculo. Mi habilidad al ser biológica, poco y nada puede hacer ante objetos no vivos, pero para este tipo de complicaciones está el arduo entrenamiento de la PS.

¿Dónde está la unidad de control?

Con cuidado y destreza, pateé el auto que venía directo a mí haciéndome un poco hacia el lado. Si bien tenemos habilidades innaturales, eso no significa que seamos ultra fuertes, así que quedé con un dolor de pierna considerable.

Mi compañera apareció en escena y rápidamente se puso a la par mía.

 _Estúpido imprudente_.- gruñó Mitsuba.

 _Dos enemigos menos_.- sonrió con demencia el Sublevado _.- le voy a limpiar el camino al gran Mikaela. El destrozará este estúpido orden.-_ vociferó.

Para que Mitsuba pueda utilizar su particularidad tendremos que inmovilizar al enemigo por unos momentos y causarle una herida, aunque sea un rasguño, de alguna manera la sangre de Mitsuba debe de entrar en contacto con la herida del Sublevado, para que esta actúe parecido a un tétanos inmediato, afectando el sistema neurológico del enemigo, causando espasmos musculares que inmovilizaran al Sublevado por un largo periodo de tiempo, dentro de este, desgarrando sus músculos y fracturando su columna de forma grave, dejándolo incapacitado para moverse permanentemente.

 _Yuu, trata de llegar a él y tomar sus brazos, de sus manos se desprende su poder_.- me ordenó la rubia.

De inmediato acaté su orden, pero antes me detuve a observar que tenía a mí alrededor, fijándome en el cuerpo del Sublevado que atravesé con anterioridad.

Acercarme de frente sin nada con que evitar que el aura roja pueda cubrirme sería inútil. Tomé el cortado cuerpo con brusquedad y rápidamente corrí directamente hacia el enemigo con Mitsuba detrás de mí. Automáticamente el Sublevado comenzó a lazar escombros, escombros que fueron fáciles de esquivar para mí y mi compañera. Al estar ya de frente, cerca, supuse que el Sublevado iba a tratar de tocarme, así que puse frente a mí el cuerpo, soltándolo al instante, para impulsarme hacia el lado y tomar sus brazos y con mi cuerpo inmovilizándolo, dejando todo mi peso arriba de él, como había ordenado Mitsuba; Esta se acercó rápidamente para ayudarme a sujetarlo y poder enterrarle las uñas de una de sus manos a uno de los brazos del contrincante causándole una pequeña herida, herida que bastó para que la rubia, sin querer soltarlo, se mordiera el labio con fuerza y simulara besar el corte, dejando que su sangre actúe.

El sujeto comenzó a gritar bajo el dolor de sus músculos causado por la reacción inmediata de la sangre de mi amiga sobre su sistema neurológico.

No iba a activar mi poder aún, necesitábamos saber que buscaban, que piensan hacer.

 _Detenlo, duele, duele mucho_.- gritaba sumido en desesperación la víctima.

 _¡¿Qué planean hacer?!_ \- vociferé intimidante. Recibí como respuesta uno mueca de dolor junto con un gemido agobiante.- _¡Responde!_

 _Matarlos, matarlos a… ¡Agh! Mikaela… él_.- soltaba palabras inconclusas gracias al desesperante dolor que causaba la habilidad de Mitsuba.- _¡No lo entiendes! Ellos… ¡Ugh! los utilizan, ellos no quieren proteger…_ \- jadeaba.- _…ni ayudar, ellos son los enemigos_ _¡Ellos!_ \- se quejaba.

Compartí una mirada de preocupación con Mitsuba, si bien, estamos en desacuerdo con la PS en muchas cosas, como en su masiva publicidad, o en sus innecesarios lujos, estamos en ella por su principio de ayudar y cuidar a la sociedad. El hecho de que el dañado Sublevado declare que la PS quiera faltarle al deber que ellos impusieron y por el cual pertenecemos a ella, es inquietante.

Sin querer seguir escuchando la palabrería en contra al ejército puse mi mano en su boca para silenciarlo, causando que el desgraciado me mirara con los ojos inyectados en sangre, con sus pupilas contraídas y una expresión llena de angustia y miedo. Activé mi habilidad para que su boca comenzara a corroerse siguiendo por todo su cuerpo.

Mitsuba, al ser del mismo grupo, está acostumbrada a la consumición lenta de los tejidos y huesos de mis víctimas.

 _¿Crees que lo que dijo es cierto?_ \- preguntó angustiada la de coletas.

La miré sin saber que responder.

 _¡Sáquenos de aquí! ¡Estúpida rubia, maldito niño!_ \- gritaba Shinoa detrás de la puerta de la bodega, dentro de la tienda, mientras golpeaba esta repetidas veces.- _¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! ¡Yo también puedo ayudar!_

Suspiré y fui a abrir la puerta, dejando salir a dos mujeres asustadas y a otras dos furiosas.

 _¡¿Qué clase de servicio fue ese?! Nos dejaron donde estábamos_.- Mahiru se quejaba de nuestro aparente incompetencia.

 _Estábamos destrozando a un par de idiotas._ \- dije indiferente.

 _Nos dijeron que la…_ \- Mitsuba iba a repetir lo que el Sublevado nos había revelado, pero la interrumpí.

 _Nos confirmaron que Mikaela era su líder_.- dije rápidamente, lo más convincente que pude.

 _Pero si las señoritas se lo dijeron_.- habló la mayor de edad.- _Por favor se los ruego, sáquenme de aquí_.

Shinoa y Mahiru nos miraron fijamente, Shinoa manteniendo una mirada llena de compasión, mientras que Mahiru parecía rebuscar entre mis entrañas. Ignorándolas, me dirigí hacia las dos mujeres restantes.

 _La unidad de control al parecer está ocupada, las llevaremos personalmente hacia la institución para que puedan ser atendidas y distribuidas a refugios_.- informó Mitsuba con amabilidad, siendo esta la primera vez que fue empática con las cuatro féminas.

Los seis comenzamos a caminar hacia la institución con precaución. Mitsuba iba primero, las cuatro mujeres encontradas entre ambos, yo iba a tras cuidándoles las espaldas.

Shinoa ralentizó el paso y se puso a la par mía.

 _Medita lo que te dijo el Sublevado, no dijo más que la verdad_.- habló bajo.- _Aún estás a tiempo para darte cuenta_.

La miré fijamente para encontrar rastro de una sonrisa burlona o algo parecido, pero esta se mostraba completamente seria.

 _¿Por qué debería de creerte?_ \- pregunté lleno de sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados ante tanta revelación, tanto de parte del par Hiragi, como del Sublevado.

 _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ \- preguntó la peli violeta ignorando mi pregunta.

 _Yuuichirou Amane_.- respondí sin darle más vueltas al asunto, ya estaba lo suficientemente confuso.

 _Bien Yuu-san, será mejor que prestes atención a tu alrededor, tanto a tus aliados, como a tus enemigos, aunque en estos momentos veo que no sabes quienes son quién. Recuerda el nombre de Mikaela, no es casualidad que lo oigas tantas veces, de tantas bocas distintas. Él te está poniendo especial atención._


	4. Capítulo 3

Dirigir al grupo más osado de la sociedad es una gran responsabilidad. El hecho de que mi rostro se presentara en una imagen masiva antes de una explosión que pudo causar o que de hecho causo múltiples muertes, me debe de hacer ahora el hombre más despreciado.

Tengo mis razones. No soporto la manipulación que ejerce la dichosa institución que jura proteger y ayudar a los demás cuando en realidad solo está creando un ejército sometedor para una futura conquista. Solo buscan dominar el subconsciente de los demás creando una imagen de honestidad y de buenas intenciones para en un futuro próximo arremeter en sus vidas con violencia e individualismo, generando una dictadura aplastante.

Me enteré de esta aseveración hace mucho tiempo, por boca de mi padre, ya fallecido, quien era miembro de esta asociación inmunda, quien se dio cuenta de las intenciones de esta mierda de sistema y estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca soltando, escupiendo una espeluznante verdad. Como podrán deducir, fue asesinado.

Recuerdo que con lágrimas en los ojos y ojeras, mi padre me contó la verdad, cuando apenas tenía nueve años. Fue la madrugada anterior a su muerte, me despertó suavemente y con voz susurrante me contó lo que vio, lo que escuchó y lo que vivió dentro de las paredes de la institución. Con dolor y pesar se despidió de mí, yo angustiado, pero confundido a la vez simplemente callé, observando con detenimiento como salía de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, desapareciendo de mi vida por manos de los que consideraba sus aliados, por manos de los que yo consideraba héroes y ejemplos a seguir.

Ahora; siete años más tarde, divulgando las palabras de mi padre, he construido, he creado y liderado un gran grupo de decepcionados; al cual llaman Sublevados… Aunque deberíamos llevar el nombre de Defensores, héroes o salvadores.

Nuestra meta es derrocar a la famosa y embustera PS, evitando hacerle daño a los civiles, dentro de lo posible. Pero hay un inconveniente; Un hermoso inconveniente de ojos esmeraldas, tan vivos como nuestra sed de franqueza.

Había mandado a que se instalaran cámaras modernas, completamente compactas y encubiertas en los pasillos y salones más importantes; Entrenamiento, para analizar las tácticas de nuestros enemigos con el fin de crear planes y entrenar para contrarrestarlos, en las salas de investigaciones, por razones de adquisición conocimiento. También se colocaron en pasillos pertenecientes a los edificios de habitaciones, para conocer al enemigo.

Mis subordinados de confianza, manos derechas y yo estábamos encargados de vigilar por las cámaras.

Durante un vistazo a las cámaras de los salones me fijé en dos chicos que estaban entrenando en el salón correspondiente. Al principio analicé todos sus movimientos y habilidades, notando que uno era completamente inútil en combate, pero el otro, al contrario, era realmente hábil y poderos, se apreciaba que tenía un vasto control sobre su peculiaridad. Por mi cabeza pasó el traerlo con nosotros, alguien como él sería de mucha ayuda.

Cada vez que el chico iba a entrenar, me detenía a ver su destreza, cautivándome en interesándome por completo; Lo encontraba una persona completamente práctica. No me detenía a pensar más allá de eso, hasta que cierto día pensé en vigilarlo continuamente, si bien podía llegar a ser útil, el hecho de que se encontrara en el lado enemigo me complicaba las cosas en sobre manera.

Simplemente comencé a observarlo por días, a poner atención no solo en su ingenio y practicidad en combate, si no en su actuar cotidiano, dándome cuenta de lo impulsivo que era, de lo audaz que era, de lo infantil que era, pero principalmente, me di cuenta de los pasional que era en cuanto a su deseo de proteger a los suyos, atrapando mis sentidos y forzándolos a concentrarse solo en él.

Pronto admiré su sonrisa, sus oscuros y desordenados cabellos, su estruendosa risa, su hermosa tonalidad de piel, su delgado pero indudablemente ejercitado cuerpo y los bellos que podían llegar a ser sus ojos, siendo estos los que se llevaban el papel principal en la obra que teatral que era su cuerpo. Sin siquiera desearlo, había caído completamente a los pies del precioso peli azabache.

Esto causaba una distracción, esto causaba un gran obstáculo en mis planes. ¿Cómo matar a la persona de la cual me enamoré? Era mi enemigo después de todo.

Tenía que traerlo conmigo, pero era tan ingenuo que creía fervientemente en las patrañas de la PS o eso creo yo.

Estoy al tanto que tuvo un encuentro con un Sublevado, sé que no le ocurrió nada.

El hecho de que esté en terreno hace mi objetivo de vigilarlo bastante complicado, es por esta razón que he enviado a Shinoa junto con Mahiru a merodearlo.

 _Mikaela, los líderes de las unidades se dirigen directamente hacia nosotros. Al parecer sabían de antemano nuestra ubicación_ – Me informó Lacus.

 _¿Guren?_ – pregunté divertido.

 _¿Por qué le tienes tanto odio a desgraciado? ¿Acaso el gran Mikaela tiene un pasado oscuro Guren Ichinose? ¿Un ex novio tal vez?_ – de burló el peli violeta.

 _No te hagas el gracioso Lacus, mejor ve a detenerlos._

 _Creo que se me olvidó decirte que piensan encontrarse con todos los miembros de los grupos para dirigirse hasta aquí, recordemos que entre esa acumulación de mierdas andantes estará tu bello, hermoso y amado Yuu-chan._

Suspiré cancinamente.

 _Encárgate de que nadie toque a Yuu, pero se disimulado_ – Le ordené a mi mano derecha y amigo.

 _A tus ordenes Mika._

No me hace ninguna gracia que Yuu venga con el montón de idiotas a atacarnos. Podría salir lastimado.

Shinoa, más te vale que no dejes que le toquen ni un pelo.

Lo más seguro es que el Ichinose corra directamente hacia mí y Yuu probablemente lo siga debido a su cercana relación. Esto es malo.

Guren sabe dónde estoy, él lo sabía todo, sobre nuestra ubicación, ideas y razones de nuestros actos, después de todo fue mi más grande aliado, desde el principio, luego los de la PS le lavaron el cerebro y se unió al enemigo, delatándonos completamente; Gracias a esto tuvimos que reorganizar todo, pero Guren era alguien importante para nosotros, alguien trascendental en nuestros planes, lo que causó que aunque cambiáramos todo, el siempre dedujera nuestros movimientos. Es un bastardo, y el hecho de que sea cercano a Yuu lo hace aún más hijo de puta.

Tendré que salir de aquí y dirigirme hacia otro sector, mejor dicho a otra sede. Me aseguré de que tuviéramos varios puntos estratégicos por cualquier emergencia.

 _Ferid, Krul, hay que sacar y llevarnos todo, ahora_ – dicté para comenzar a ponerme en marcha.

 _Crowley, ve a distraerlos, danos tiempo_ – le ordenó Ferid al recién nombrado.

Me dispuse a ayudarle a Krul a desconectar y sacar todo, monitores, cámaras, todo artefacto, todo documento e información.

 _Hay que largarnos, ahora._

 _ **PoV Yuuichirou.**_

Al regresar a la institución no encontramos casi a nadie, salvo a Shinya, quien está dirigiendo a un grupo de uniformados.

 _Shinya, ¿Dónde está la unidad de control? Encontramos a cuatro ciudadanas en la zona central afectada_ – habló Mitsuba.

 _Las cuatro mujeres que se dirijan adentro, ahí las van a atender, por otro lado ustedes deben dirigirse a Ginza, se tienen que encontrar con Guren y los demás, van directo con los Sublevados, vayan rápido._

La idea de ir de cabeza a atacar a las lacras de los Sublevados me parece excitante. Disfrutaré el hecho de supliquen por compasión y pidan la absolución de sus actos.

 _Oye Baka-Yuu, será mejor que trates de no darle problemas a Guren_ – Comentó la rubia con notable preocupación.

 _¿Darle problemas en qué sentido?_ – pregunté.

 _Eres un bruto, animal; no piensas lo que haces, podrías ser algo molesto_ – dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

 _Gracias por confiar en mí_ – rodeé los ojos al responder de manera sarcástica.

 _Sabes que confío en ti y puedo actuar dependiendo de tus acciones, pero eso no significa que los demás estén familiarizados con tu impulsividad. Tal vez tengan un plan, sería conveniente, para los ajenos que trates de no estropearlo._

Mitsuba tenía razón, estoy completamente consciente de lo molesto que podría llegar a ser, pero se me hace inevitable no actuar regido por mis instintos, mi mente se pone en blanco cuando mi impulsividad se hace presente; Esta puede llegar a ayudar a alguien o complicarle la situación a otros.

No me agrada el hecho de que tengamos que ir de aquí para allá, pero la situación lo amerita.

 _¡Yuu-san!_ – gritó alguien a la seguidilla de nosotros.

Al voltear nos percatamos que Shinoa corría, saliendo de la institución, hacia nosotros.

 _Shinoa, tienes que entrar al edificio, no puedes venir con nosotros es muy peligroso_ – le advertí y reproché.

 _Cállate, cállate_ – hizo un ademán burlón.- _Como les dije al presentarme, yo la gran y hermosa Shinoa, poseo una habilidad, tal como ustedes, y soy muy útil en batalla_ – sonrió orgullosa, casi "inflando" pecho.

 _No has recibido entrenamiento de la asociación, esto no es un juego, estamos en una guerra_ – Mitsuba trató de mantener la compostura al reprenderla, tratando de no elevar la voz.

 _Primero que nada ¿Cuál es tu nombre rubia?_ – preguntó Shinoa con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

 _Mitsuba Sangū_ – respondió mi compañera de una manera bastante cortante.

 _Bien Mit-chan, tal vez no haya recibido entrenamiento de la PS, pero créeme que estoy completamente capacitada para utilizar mi habilidad contra el enemigo_ – sonrió socarronamente.

 _No seas confianzuda enana_ – amenazó la rubia a la Hiragi.

 _No hay por qué ser grosera, Mit-chan_ – levantó una comisura de su boca, formando una media sonrisa, mirando a la rubia mofándose de esta.

La rubia no hizo más que chasquear la lengua como respuesta a la infantil actitud de la peli violeta.

 _Olvidemos esto y sigamos hacia Ginza_ – retomé el paso, más acelerado. – _Ven con nosotros si quieres, si algo te llegara a pasar, no nos haremos cargo, vienes bajo tu consciencia y responsabilidad_ – le informé a la más baja de manera seria, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

 _No tienes que preocuparte por mí_ – soltó una leve risa soberbia.

 _ **PoV Shinoa.**_

Casi no le presté atención a las palabras del peli azabache, después de todo seré yo quien le cuide la espalda a él y a la rubia.

Recibí entrenamiento en nuestro aborrecido grupo, un entrenamiento mucho más meticuloso, y por lo demás, mucho más agresivo. Nuestras rutinas de combate se centraban en el análisis de los movimientos del enemigo que eran monitoreados gracias a las cámaras instaladas en los perímetros de la asociación contraria.

Puedo decir con total orgullo que he sido preparada desde pequeña por Crowley Eusford, el líder de unidad de combate más fuerte de nuestro equipo, por así decirlo.

Mikaela me ha informado y he visto por mí misma las habilidades de Yuuichirou, estoy consciente del gran poder que este posee, pero aun así tendré que rendir aún más mi poder para protegerlo y evitar que se enfrente directamente con un Sublevado, ya que Mika me lo ha ordenado; siendo este mi jefe y mi amigo, cumpliré sus mandatos. Este me ha impuesto esta misión debido al interés amoroso que tiene por el moreno, que siendo sincera, es muy atractivo.

 _ **PoV Yuuichirou.**_

En el trayecto hacia el punto de encuentro, lo único que se pudo apreciar era desastre, el paso y la fluidez de un aire asfixiante y la estadía de una atmosfera lúgubre.

Juro que me dio impotencia y me picaban las manos por darle un buen y certero golpe al causante de semejante catástrofe. Por otro lado las palabras que me dijo de Shinoa de camino a la PS luego de encontrarlas me tienen confundido. Dejé ahí el tema, en el aire y evité abrir mi boca dejando salir mi curiosidad.

 _Recuerda el nombre de Mikaela, no es casualidad que lo oigas tantas veces, de tantas bocas distintas. Él te está poniendo especial atención –_

Sí, eso dijo. Es obvio que tiene algo que ver con los Sublevados y con ese tal Mikaela. Estoy seguro que Mitsuba, junto con las tres mujeres restantes la escucharon, por consiguiente, sé que Mitsuba sospecha igual que yo. Ambos estamos siendo precavidos. El hecho de que haya venido con nosotros nos puede complicar las cosas, al no saber de su habilidad, pero aun así, nos las arreglaremos.

La frese _– Él te está poniendo especial atención –_ , para mí, resalta más que las palabras restantes. No me cabe duda que el enemigo debe de estar atentos a nuestros movimientos y habilidades, tanto como nosotros estamos al tanto sobre ellos, pero que el líder de los Sublevados (pensando en que las palabras de la Hiragi son ciertas) esté vigilándome a mí me deja descolocado, y me deja con una interrogante en mente, con un _**¿Por qué?**_ sobresaliente y brillante. Teniendo esto en cuenta, podría llegar a ser un desventaja para nosotros, refiriéndome a que podría llegar a tener conocimiento de mi patrón de ataque o similar. Tendría que evitar interponerme con los demás de la PS en momento de ataque, ya que los Sublevados, lo más probable, es que vengan directo a mí y los próximos a mí se vean perjudicados. Voy a tener que ingeniármelas para alejarme del grupo, de Mitsuba y de la Hiragi, siendo la última una potencial enemiga.

El tener noción de la apariencia de Mikaela es un dudable pro, suponiendo que este fuera el del holograma, cosa que es muy poco probable. Lo más conveniente es que al identificarlo, si es que logro hacerlo, me aleje de él, pero sé que soy demasiado estúpido y me tiraré hacia este de boca.

Al por fin divisar a un grupo de uniformados nos acercamos con prisa.

 _¡Mocosos! Acérquense rápido_ – nos demandó Guren.- _Como decía, no hay tiempo para dividirnos y crear una estrategia, tendremos que ir en masa contra ellos, estoy seguro de que saben de nuestro "plan"_

Entre subordinados se dieron miradas vacilantes.

 _Espero que no duden de mi gran estrategia, aunque estoy seguro de que ninguno de ustedes tiene las pelotas para contradecirme, así que andando_ – habló de una forma altanera y con una expresión seria e imponente.

No pudimos ni soltar una palabra, de inmediato Guren comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio Wako, una gran construcción con un reloj en altura, ya no funcionando, que ha perdurado en el tiempo desde mil ochocientos ochenta y uno. Siendo esta edificación la conocida ubicación de los Sublevados.

Lo más habitual es que siempre se había tenido conocimiento de la ubicación de nuestros contrincantes, pero nunca hicimos un movimiento, temiendo lo que está ocurriendo ahora, temiendo la guerra. Cuando ya estamos en ella, ya dejamos de meditar mucho nuestros planes, en cierto sentido, ya que estamos preparados para cualquier situación, para cualquier ataque, si estos no implican a los ciudadanos comunes.

No voy a informarle a Guren sobre Shinoa, espero que esta pase desapercibido. No quiero debido a la curiosidad que tengo, espero poder cruzar palabras después de este encuentro, cuando tenga la certeza de que esta no vaya a hacer ningún movimiento en contra mía. Después de todo, el nombre de Mikaela resuena en mi cabeza.


	5. Capítulo 4

Nos infiltramos en el edificio, siendo recibidos por un grupo bastante numeroso de sublevados, los cuales se veían notoriamente furiosos. Guren, de inmediato dio la orden de dispersarse en parejas por todos los pisos de la construcción.

Con Mitsuba trataríamos de avanzar lo máximo posible, tratando de evitar encontrarnos o pelear con nuestros enemigos. Nuestro objetivo era llegar al último piso. Teníamos la corazonada de que en aquel piso pudiéramos obtener alguna información importante, al ser el más alejado.

Al informar a Guren sobre lo que planeábamos haces, solo dijo _– Cuídense mocosos.-_

Solo sonreí ante el molesto sobrenombre.

Guren es un gran apoyo para mí. Al estar en la institución, casi no veo a mi familia, pero el Ichinose, junto con Yoichi y Mitsuba, se encarga de alejar la soledad de mi alrededor, tal vez con molestos apodos, con insultos infundados o burlándose de mí cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, pero aquellas molestas acciones, para ambos significan gestos de cariño; gestos que quieren transmitir un _**No estás solo**_ , pero no todo son burlas, también hay actos llenos de pura y nítida empatía.

Recuerdo que cuando ingresé a la institución, estaba tan emocionado, pero la emoción solo escondía un miedo abrumador, estaba asustado, ¿Qué tal si moría al poner un pie en batalla? Se me hacía inevitable no pensar en ese tipo de cosas, en mi hipotética muerte en manos de un sublevado. Una noche mis pensamientos me tendieron una mala jugada, atormentándome con imágenes de una ficticia muerte, con imágenes de mi cuerpo débil siendo atravesado con un cuchillo o espada, mi corazón siendo penetrado por una bala, mi figura siendo calcinada, mi sangre coagulándose, mis huesos rompiéndose y mi cuerpo contorsionándose; Me angustiaba, me abrumaba, me sugestionaba, el terror me consumió. Me largué a llorar estrepitosamente, Guren llegó a consolarme, llegó a tranquilizarme, a acariciar mi cabeza, pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a cesar paulatinamente y mi respiración se regularizaba.

Cuídate Guren – susurré.

 _ **PoV Mikaela.**_

Ya al estar en un lugar apartado, dentro de un gran camioneta modernizada comenzamos a relajarnos un poco, soltando suspiros de alivio, aunque el ambiente sigue tenso como era de suponerse, después de todo el único al que le quedan ganas de bromear es a Ferid.

 _Me pregunto si los animales de la PS ya han muerto_ – habló Ferid, logrando ponerme nervioso y tenso por la preocupación en cuanto a la seguridad de Yuuichirou.- _Oye Mika, ¿Por qué no quisiste quedarte para cortarles las cabezas? Yo quería divertirme un rato._

 _Todo lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora es gracias a la información que está en ese montón de chatarra tecnológica Ferid. Si alguno de esos bastardos consigue lo que desesperadamente tratamos de sacar del edificio, sería nuestro fin._ \- contesté, siendo lo más convincente que podía.

Casi muerdo mi lengua al decirles bastardos a los del equipo enemigo.

 _Lo más seguro es que vayan directamente al último piso, por más animales que sean y por más que les hayan lavado el cerebro, aún les queda algo de inteligencia_ – habló Krul con indiferencia.

 _Tu tranquila preciosa, me encargué de dejar una gran sorpresa en el último piso_ – soltó Ferid, junto con una socarrona sonrisa que consumió su rostro por completo.

¿Qué hizo qué?

 _¿Qué hiciste? ¿Quién te dijo que pusieras una trampa? No tomes decisiones sin consultarme, enfermo_ – casi escupí las palabras. Mi quijada se tensó y mis manos en puños se transformaron.

 _Pensé que ibas a estar feliz, después de todo tenemos que acabar con esas basuras, Mika_ – Ferid me miró fijamente.

 _Pero pueden haber de los nuestros en ese piso, no puedes ser tan impulsivo_ – suspiré nervioso.- _Krul, contáctate con Lacus y deja que hable con él en privado_ – hablé serio.

 _De inmediato_.

Era obvio que Guren y Yuu iban a ir al último piso.

 _¿Qué trampa pusiste Ferid?_ – le pregunté con un tono en el cual se reflejaba toda mi tensión y rabia.

 _Nada en especial, solo dejé a Crowley ahí preparado para atacar con un gas que suprime las habilidades , ya sabes, es mi arma secreta, da la sensación de que te están explotando los órganos ¿No es maravilloso?_ – soltó una pequeña risa.- _¿Por qué tan preocupado Mika? No me voy a tragar que es por nuestros inútiles compañeros, en cada movimiento, dejas a sublevados como carnada y los dejas morir sin siquiera pensártelo. ¿No me digas que es por alguna bella militar de la PS? Si es así, me encantaría conocerla y darles mi bendición_ – rio sutilmente.

 _Ferid, ¿Por qué no cierras la boca? Ese es un tema que no te importa, deja a Mikaela en paz… Después de todo nadie te dice nada con respecto a que Crowley te parte el trasero_ – habló Krul con cinismo, teniendo una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada llena de picardía.- _Oye Mika, Lacus está en contacto._

Suspirando pedí que detuvieran la camioneta para bajarme y alejarme del par de imbéciles.

 _¿Mika? ¿Estás ahí?_ – sonó una voz por medio del diminuto aparato de comunicación que estaba en mi oreja derecha, como un auricular antiguo del dos mil quince al dos mil veinte, pero transparente e inalámbrico.

 _Si Lacus, quería pedirte que mantengas alejado a Yuu del último piso, estará Crowley con uno de los estúpidos inventos de Ferid, ten cuidado, Ferid ya sospecha y no dudaría en que haya compartido su hipótesis sobre mi comportamiento con Crowley, mantente alerta, y se precavido, es un gas que anula las habilidades de una manera muy dolorosa, sin duda no afectará a Crowley, pero si a ti y a Yuu, así que ten cuidado_ – junté mis labios en una línea recta por la preocupación.- _Por favor,_ _cuida a Yuu-chan_ – dije esto último en casi un susurro.

 _Mika, confía en mí_ – dijo de una manera tranquilizadora.

 _Gracias Lacus_ – corté la comunicación.

Iba a volver a la camioneta, pero me topé con Krul y Ferid a unos pasos.

 _Así que sí era eso_ – me miró Ferid sin pisca de burla en sus ojos.

 _Ferid le informó a Crowley sobre el tal Yuu, tendrá cuidado_ – dijo Krul con amabilidad, sin perder su seriedad.

 _No se atrevan a decirle a alguien_ – vociferé por el miedo a que Yuu pueda salir perjudicado.

 _Mika, no es un pecado el que hayas caído enamorado por esa tal Yuu, tu tranquilo_ – sonrió Ferid _.- Pero ni creas que te escaparás de las burlas rubio cursi. Piensas matar a un montón de escorias y a la vez piensas en cómo sería besar a tu Yuu-chan, muy comprometedor líder Mikaela; despiadado, frio y calculador hombre, cabeza de los sublevados._

 _Cállate Ferid_ –sonreí mucho más relajado.

Sé que en Krul puedo confiar, pero Ferid no me termina de convencer, es realmente individualista, su accionar se basa en su propia conveniencia. Está con los Sublevados por un interés mayor, no sé qué piensa conseguir.

Es bastante gracioso que ambos piensen que Yuu es mujer.

Mika, hay que movernos, rápido, volvamos a la camioneta, hay que llegar a Nagoya.

De inmediato los tres ingresamos de nuevo a la camioneta para emprender el viaje hacia la ya antes mencionada ciudad. Nuestro plan era ir a otra de nuestras sedes a instalar todo nuevamente y seguir con nuestra vigilancia, para no retrasar nuestros planes y movimientos.

Como ya es sabido, nuestro plan es acabar con la PS, pero estamos ideándonoslas para generar un comunicado masivo, parecido al holograma con el que dimos la partida a nuestros gran plan maestro, pero que abarque todo Japón, obviamente es imposible que una sola imagen se vea en todo Japón debido a las condiciones climáticas y geográficas de nuestro país; es por eso que estamos generando un código viral que, aprovechándonos de que la nueva tecnología está en todos lados, reproducirá un video por medio de todos los aparatos, por todos, después de todo, la tecnología de hoy en día está desarrollada para reproducir distintos tipos de imágenes y audios, hasta productos domésticos como cocinas tienen un reproductor de audio con el qué dicen simples cosas como "¡a cocinar!" "producto traído a su hogar por…" "cocinar a equis grados por equis tiempo". El video es una recopilación de imágenes sobre los planes ocultos de la PS. Esto ni siquiera Guren sabía que se iba a llevar a cabo, solo lo sabía yo, y ahora, Krul y Ferid.

Este video será con el cual demostraremos que los verdaderos diablos son los cabezas del ejército anti sublevados, especialmente Mahiru Hiragi; líder principal, jefa máxima de institución, esta mujer mantiene su identidad oculta en cierto sentido; dice ser hermana de Kureto Hiragi, cosa que es mitad cierta, al ser hija adoptiva de los Hiragi junto con Shinoa y tener poder menor que Kureto, esto, siendo completamente falso. Ante todos, el anterior nombrado es la máxima autoridad dentro de la institución, pero no es así.

Ya estamos al tanto de que la PS piensa crear una dictadura, ya que los Hiragi están segados por el poder, su ambición es tal que piensan traicionar al gobierno que los apoyo administrativamente para llevar a cabo el proyecto que denominaron plan evolutivo. Años atrás, antes de entrar a la generación IX, la gran y poderosa familia Hiragi, una de las potencias familiares que ayudaban monetariamente al gobierno, decidieron controlar a Japón, poco a poco, ¿Cómo? Se aprovecharon de la inestabilidad de la sociedad en aquel entonces; El colectivo humano estaba sumido en necesidad, en angustia, en una inconformidad gigante gracias a las amenazas entre países grandes. Algo que se extendió por todo el siglo XXI.

Japón era continuamente amenazado por Corea del Norte y otros países. Mitad quería guerra, mitad quería paz, ¿Por qué después de tanto desarrollo y avance teníamos que retroceder a los tiempos de bombas biológicas, a los tiempos de holocausto? Nuestro país estaba asustado, todo el mundo estaba asustado. Los Hiragi sabían esto, y es por eso que se pararon frente a una gran asamblea de poderes administrativos, políticos, económicos y sociales con hojas en mano proponiendo el nacimiento de la favorable generación IX, con el propósito de burlar a la angustia con la emoción generada por un nuevo avance masivo de tecnología y desarrollo biológico, por otro lado, estos súper humanos harían las noches más tranquilas y seguras, los días llenos de comodidades, y lo más importante; Le darían confianza a los Nipones, pero les llevarían miedo a los demás países.

Con aplausos y sonrisas ingenuas se dio comienzo a nuestra propia condena.

 _La familia Hiragi por Japón, Japón para la familia Hiragi._

Yuu, abre los ojos.

 _ **Oye Mika, Yuuichirou sería muy útil para nosotros –**_ **dice Lacus.-** _ **Traerlo sería tan conveniente para ti, como para todos los Sublevados. Por un lado, es fuerte y ágil, sería una gran pieza en el ajedrez que estamos jugando; Por el otro, estás enamorado hasta los pies de ese pelinegro, y será mejor que lo tengas a tú lado. Mika, él está con el enemigo, piensa que somos los malos, que tú eres su rival cuando no es así. Le están lavando el cerebro. Si bien será difícil traerlo, nos las ingeniaremos –**_ **sonríe.-** _ **Además, ten en cuenta lo que las cámaras nos han mostrado, tu novio tiene muchos pretendientes, tanto como bellas señoritas, como sensuales machos. Así que te recomiendo comenzar a poner en marcha tu plan de conquista.**_

Recuerdo aquellas palabras de Lacus, también recuerdo que me hicieron sentir un nudo en el estómago al referirse a los posibles pretendientes de Yuu-chan. Esta conversación me hizo meditar bastante, ¿Cómo voy a explicarle que no somos los malos después de todo lo que ha visto? El holograma, la bomba, la destrucción, ¿Cómo voy a acercarlo a mí? ¿Cómo voy a enamorar a un hombre? Ni siquiera sé si acepta la homosexualidad, aunque pienso que lo que siento no se trata de pene o vagina, pienso que se trata más bien en la persona, en Yuu; me enamoré de Yuuichirou, no de su pene y pienso que si hubiera sido mujer o hombre, siendo el anterior nombrado, no me hubiese importado al momento de caer rendido a sus pies.

Aun con la postura fría y seria que tengo que mantener ante las personas que estoy dirigiendo, me distraje de la información importante que estaba explicando Krul, de la gran arma que estaba creando Ferid, del cotidiano informe de Shinoa y Crowley; Por mi cabeza solo pasaban imágenes de Yuu haciendo diferentes tipos de cosas, descansando, entrenando, combatiendo, hablando con una rubia, con un castaño y con Guren o un peliblanco.

 _ **PoV Yuuichirou.**_

Rápidamente nos acercábamos al último piso, habiendo tenido pequeños percances con algunos Sublevados en el trayecto. En uno de esos percances nos alejamos de Shinoa para que esta no estuviera con nosotros, debido a que era una sospechosa para nosotros.

 _Se precavida Mitsuba, es más que obvio que han puesto alguna trampa –_ le advertí inútilmente, ya que Mitsuba ya sospechaba de esto.

La arquitectura del edificio se mantenía clásica y antigua, como el estilo arquitectónico de épocas pasadas, y esto nos llevó a subir varias escaleras.

Ya en el último piso, nos encontramos con un extenso pasillo y un Sublevado bastante fornido apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo, al parecer este estaba resguardando la última puerta del piso.

 _Vaya, tenemos visitas ¿Buscan algo?_ – nos habló y sonrió con sarcasmo, sin siquiera dejar la posición en la que lo encontramos.- _Me gustaría saber los nombres de nuestros polizontes._

 _No nos subestimes_ – Mitsuba se acercó al sublevado sin siquiera meditarlo. ¿Eso no debí decirlo y hacerlo yo?

El mitad pelirrojo mitad castaño con gran facilidad se adelantó a los movimientos de Mitsuba y la empujó hacia un costado para avanzar y adelantarse un poco, no haciéndole daño, más que nada, al parecer, hizo esto para quedarse entre nosotros, ahora Mitsuba estaba cerca de la última puerta y yo seguía cerca de las escaleras.

 _Preguntaré de nuevo ignorando su falta de educación, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?_ – suspiró cancinamente _.- O mejor, para darles confianza, mi nombre es Crowley Eusford, un gusto._

No tienes por qué saber nuestros nombres, después de todo nuestro único objetivo es destruirnos mutuamente – dije con voz autoritaria.

Bien supongo que es a la chica a la que no tengo que destrozar – sonrió.- bien pelinegro, estás muerto.

Las palabras del supuesto Crowley nos dejaron sorprendidos e intrigados a mí y a Mitsuba.

De inmediato del gran Sublevado, con agilidad y rapidez sorprendente de dirigió a mí con una espada en mano.

Por inercia, más que nada, desenvainé e interpuse mi katana para poder detener el impacto que iba directo a mi cuello.

 _Mitsuba, entra a revisar_ – le ordené con dificultad debido a la gran fuerza y presión que estaba haciendo para que la espada del tal Crowley no atravesara mi cuerpo.

 _Que estúpido de tu parte tratar de llamarla por otro nombre, no soy tonto mocoso_ – rio altaneramente.

Debido a estaba tratando de comprender las palabras del contrario la rodilla de mi enemigo dio con certeza y fuerza en mi estómago, causando que soltara mi espada por el repentino dolor, haciendo que el Sublevado, con una mirada desquiciante, alzara su arma nuevamente para intentar cortarme en dos.

Como pude, pegué un salto hacia atrás.

 _¿Qué quieres decir?_ – interrogué con mis manos en mi estómago.

 _Su nombre es Yuu_ – afirmó erróneamente Crowley.

Iba a responderle que se equivocaba pero nuevamente se abalanzó contra mí, pero esta vez yo solo activé mi habilidad.

Comenzó a tratar de herirme con su arma, pero yo, ya más preparado, esquivaba con facilidad sus intentos. Solo debía tocarlo, una vez bastaba.

En el momento en el que el Sublevado dirigió su espada hacia mí de manera horizontal, me aseguré de saltar lo suficientemente alto y rápido para caer en la espada he impulsarme hacia adelante, quedando atrás de mi contrincante, aprovechando esto para tratar de tocarle la espalda, cosa que no funcionó debido a que trató de golpearme con brazo, girando a medias; tuve que echarme hacia atrás para esquivarlo.

 _Saltas y te mueves mucho, es molesto_ – murmuró con rabia.

Sonreí a medias para molestarlo aún más.

 _Vaya mocoso más engreído, te bajaré los humos bastardo_ – lamió sus labios.

 _¿Nos pondremos serios?_ – pregunté cínica y soberbiamente

Corrí hacia el impulsándome en demasía, necesitaba mi espada, y estaba justo debajo de este.

Me dirigí a él dispuesto a golpearle con mi puño derecho, pero recordando que tiene la espada, al momento de que este me iba a atacar, me agaché para patearle las piernas e intentar que esta se cayera, pero el desgraciado saltó con el propósito de esquivarme y atacarme desde arriba, yo rápidamente, rodé hacia adelante, procurando tomar mi katana antes de levantarme.

Ambos comenzamos a lanzar sablazos bastante rápidos con el fin de hacer daño, procurando detener y perpetrar los del contrario. Los de él tenían mucha fuerza, pero los míos eran mucho más rápidos, casi no dándole tiempo para detenerlos, pero este, aprovechando el gran impacto que sus ataques generaban en mis manos al sostener la katana, dio un mandoble el cual solo pudiera perpetrar con el filo de la espada muy próximo al mango, causando que la fuerza con la que realizó el ataque me hiciera tambalear; debido a mi tropiezo, Crowley fue oportuno y arremetió contra mi rostro un gran golpe que me hizo caer me inmediato.

Vaya golpe y menudo dolor.

Mi contrincante sacó una mascarilla conectada a un frasco en el cual no alcancé a divisar lo que había, pero estaba lo suficiente mareado y noqueado para defenderme o esquivar su pronto ataque.

 _Crowley, ¡No, él es Yuu!_ – habló una voz desconocida. De inmediato Crowley detuvo su accionar.

 _¡Yuu-san!_ – reconocí la voz de Shinoa.

 _Eso estuvo cerca_ – suspiró Crowley.- _Pensé que era la chica. ¿Dónde está a todo esto?_

 _Yo me encargué de ella ahora, déjame ver a Yuuichirou_ – habló un chico.

Shinoa y el otro peli violeta se acercaron a mí, antes de que me tocaran traté de ponerme de pie, consiguiéndolo torpemente.

 _Shinoa, ¿Qué le hiciste a Mitsuba?_ – pregunté preocupado.

 _Solo la anestesiamos sin hacerle daño, no te preocupes Yuu-san_ – dijo Shinoa tratando de calmarme.- _Sé de debes pensar que soy o somos tus enemigos, pero no es así, por favor, confía en mí. Crowley se confundió y por eso te atacó, pero fue un malentendido._

 _Si hubiese sabido que yo era Yuuichirou, hubiera matado a Mitsuba, ¿Dónde está Mitsuba?_ – pregunté vociferantemente.

 _Está detrás de la puerta a la que entró, no hay nada allí, si quieres respuestas debes venir con nosotros. Mikaela está esperándote, estamos aquí para guiarte y ayudarte Yuu_ – esta vez habló el chico desconocido.- _Mi nombre es Lacus Welt. Puedes confiar en nosotros._

Nuevamente el nombre de Mikaela se hace presente.

 _Son nuestros enemigos, ustedes casi destruyeron un sector entero y han atentado contra la vida de personas inocentes_ – afirmé con angustia _.- Sabía que tenías algo que ver con los sublevados_ – me dirigí a Shinoa.

Ignorando si podían o no hacerme algo, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta donde entró Mitsuba, pero una mano ajena agarró mi muñeca impidiéndome avanzar y el filo de una espada se posó en mi cuello.

 _Lo siento pequeño Yuu, pero tú vendrás con nosotros_ – al momento en el que reconocí que era Crowley el que me tenía amenazado, también sentí como presionó aún más mi yugular.- _Alguien te está esperando con muchas ansias._


	6. Capítulo 5

Supuse que Crowley hablaba de Mikaela. Claro, supuse quien era, pero no tengo ni una mísera percepción de la razón por la que el anterior nombrado quiere verme.

Tal vez quieren extorsionarme por conocimiento, pero lo encuentro estúpido, ya que dentro de la asociación no represento más que a un simple soldado, por ende, desconozco cualquier tipo de información importante.

Solo por el hecho de estar en desventaja no tuve otra opción más que comportarme de manera sumisa.

Espero que Mitsuba esté bien.

 _ **PoV Mikaela.**_

Lacus acaba de decirme que junto a Shinoa, Crowley, también Yuu, viene en camino a Nagoya.

Lo más probable es que traigan a Yuu sin su consentimiento, en contra de su voluntad, indudablemente intimidado. Esto no me contenta para nada; Necesito que no nos vea como una amenaza, no quiero que Yuu piense que le queremos hacer daño.

 _ **PoV Yuuichirou.**_

Junto a mis perpetuadores ingresé a un gran vehículo. Me vigilaban meticulosamente y se aseguraban de estar cerca de mí todo el tiempo, aunque dentro del vehículo no podía hacer mucho para intentar escapar o algo por el estilo.

Comenzaba a angustiarme, los nervios no tardaron en hacerse presente, en una circunstancia como esta debería de mantener la calma, pero me tienen completamente inmovilizado, bajo amenaza; por otro lado, una de las personas que me tiene cautivo es sorprendentemente fuerte y los otros dos tienen habilidades desconocidas para mí. Claramente estoy en una gran desventaja.

 _Nos dirigimos a Nagoya_ – informó Lacus de manera generalizada.- _Yuuichirou, no estés nervioso, no queremos hacerte daño_ – esta vez, de manera obvia, se dirigió a mí.

Solo guardé silencio. Era estúpido pensar que podría llegar a bajar la guardia frente a mis adversos.

Si realmente nos dirigimos a Nagoya el viaje no debería tomar mucho tiempo desde Ginza.

Siento una ansiedad tremenda por ver al tal Mikaela. Esto tal vez se deba a la amedrentante inquietud que cargo conmigo desde que fui trasladado bajo intimidación sin mi consentimiento.

Quiero verte Mikaela, quiero ver con mis propios ojos a la persona que hace lúgubres los días para nuestra institución y quien perturba la paz que tanto luchamos por resguardar.

 _ **PoV Mikaela.**_

Me estaba impacientando, bastante, hasta que por fin Lacus informó que ya habían llegado y estaban entrando a nuestras instalaciones.

¿Qué le diré? Obviamente el pelinegro estará completamente a la defensiva, ¿Qué haré? Espero que Lacus y Shinoa me sean de ayuda.

 _Mika, hemos llegado, también hemos traído a Yuuichirou Amane_ – anunció Shinoa al momento de ingresar a la sala en la que me encontraba, esta venía acompañada de Lacus y de la persona quien me embobó.

 _Adelante_ – les hice pasar con una expresión seria, posando los ojos directamente en Yuu, quien es un poco más bajo que yo.- _Bienvenido Yuuichirou._

Sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas me miraron con una braveza tremenda, con tal ímpetu que era digno de admirar.

 _¿Para qué me querías aquí? No te diré nada sobre la PS_ – vociferó el moreno de inmediato. Crowley, quien venía para vigilarlo, por inercia afirmó el agarre en el brazo derecho de Yuu.

 _Yuuichirou, no quiero extorsionarte, tampoco amenazarte o hacerte daño, a ti o a tus seres queridos. Quiero ayudarte, más bien, invitarte a ser aliado de nuestro bando. Antes de que digas algo quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir por favor._

 _¿Ah? ¿Por qué debería escucharte…?_ – Crowley tapó su boca con su mano desocupada, causando notoria molestia en Yuu-chan.

No me gustaba para nada el hecho de tener que ser brusco con él, pero su impertinencia lo hacía necesario.

 _Quiero explicarte la verdad tras esa imagen cínica que muestra el Ejército Protect Society ante todos_ – le hablé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- _Estos quieren desarrollar una fachada ante la sociedad para esconder sus verdaderos propósitos. Quieren crear un orden, quieren controlarnos a todos, es por eso que…_

 _Sé que la PS esconde algo, sé que no son la organización más pulcra, pero hasta el momento no han tratado de hacerle daño a las personas por sus propias ambiciones, no han creado desmanes ni han provocado gritos, por el contrario, han ayudado, han protegido y han dado confianza y seguridad a los que confían en ellos, incluyéndome, pero, ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo puedes venir a soltar toda esa mierda después de todo el caos que han causado? ¿Cómo puedes insinuar que ustedes son los buenos cuando no han demostrado que lo son? No sueltes palabras sin valor. No intentes convencerme de algo que no he sido capaz de visualizar._

 _Yuuichirou, ellos no quieren proteger, en lo único que piensan es en manipularnos como si de animales nos tratáramos._

 _No me hables con tanta confianza, de todas maneras, te recuerdo que estás diciendo toda esa charlatanería a alguien que pertenece a dicha institución. Tal vez las principales cabezas de la PS tengan planes maliciosos, pero no generalices, dentro de la edificación hay personas con un gran corazón y unas potentes ganas de cuidar a los que en nosotros confían, ten en cuenta esto; La gran PS tiene mentes propias, quienes son los que piensan y dirigen los movimientos de las cartas en este gran juego de naipes. Cada una de las cartas que juegan somos soldados, soldados que tenemos sentido común, y deseos propios, objetivos inherentes que nos hicieron ingresar a la PS; proteger, como el principal de ellos. Mikaela Shindo, creo que tienes el suficiente conocimiento como para saber que no se puede jugar sin cartas. Si no estamos de acuerdo con los movimientos que nos proponen los líderes Hiragi, no seguiremos sus órdenes, seguiremos los principios de la PS, principios por los cual decidimos jurar lealtad a esta._

Simplemente callé, silencié y mudé cada palabra que iba a salir de mi boca, por la simple razón de que no tenían el valor suficiente como para responder el coherente discurso de Yuu.

Te oí y le encontré razón a tus palabras, y estoy seguro que los demás presentes también, pero aun así mi deseo egoísta de tenerte a mí lado es más fuerte. Te amo y con imprudencia digo que no dejaré que tus palabras cambien mi parecer, de alguna u otra forma serás parte de los Sublevados.

Necesito que dejes de razonar, por más absurdo que suene, pues necesito que te apegues a mis palabras, que dejes de lado tu lógico discurso lleno de palabras valiosas y ecuánimes, necesito que desentiendas tu mentalidad y me creas, necesito tenerte cerca para asegurarme de que estés bien, necesito dejar de verte al otro lado de la línea que separa a los buenos y a los malos, línea que estos momentos está tan difusa y hace que no sepa a qué lado perteneces y a cual pertenezco yo. Ven conmigo, se héroe y no villano, o villano y no héroe, esto no importa, es una nimiedad, solo el hecho de que estés a mi lado interesa. Se aliado y no rival. Te lo pido; lucha a mi lado.

 _Yuuichirou, entiende, con nosotros cumplirás tu cometido, por favor escúchame_ – comencé a levantar la voz al alterarme.

 _¿Organizando saqueos? ¿O tal vez detonando bombas? No bromees_ – soltó una risa sarcástica.

Estaba consternándome en demasía, pues tiene razón, pero también sé que yo la tengo. Nunca me había puesto a pensar que ambigua es nuestra situación. Siento que todos somos malos y buenos en estos momentos debido al ilustre discurso de la persona que amo; No sé si fueron sus palabras las que causaron un gran impacto en mí o el hecho de él las haya dicho.

 _¿Te pegaron fuerte mis palabras verdad?_ – preguntó Yuu ya teniendo el conocimiento de la respuesta a su interrogante.

 _Pero, ¿No entiendes que quieren controlarte?_ – contraataqué de igual manera con una pregunta para la cual no era necesaria tener una respuesta verbal, pues era obvia.

 _No gastes saliva, pues la gastas en vano; con palabras sueltas y sin significado, lo único que estás haciendo es quedar como un tonto_ – me dijo completamente serio.

Recuperé la compostura de inmediato.

 _El hecho de que tengas conocimiento de la finta que te están haciendo tus supuestos aliados te hace bastante imbécil._

 _Te recuerdo que mis aliados son quienes tienen los mismos objetivos que yo. No necesariamente debo encerrarme ni regirme bajo un nombre para llevar a cabo mis ideales, llamaré camaradas a los que están conmigo, para mí, estos son la verdadera PS, no el lugar físico_ – nuevamente respondió de manera muy inteligente.

Me tiene bastante aturdido. Me comienzo a enamorar de esta faceta recién descubierta de la persona con la que hablo, quien me tenía atontado desde sus habilidosos movimientos en batalla hasta sus particulares, impulsivos y erráticos actos en momentos determinados. Creo es problema comprometedor lo bello que se ve hablando con gran imponencia su parecer, mientras le brillan los ojos con intensidad por el desasosiego.

 _Si no crees necesario estar bajo el nombre de soldado de la PS para tus fines, entonces no debería importante estar de nuestro lado_ – traté de persuadirlo.

 _No veo que algunos de ustedes tenga los mismos objetivos que yo, no he sido privilegiado con tener la posibilidad de ver actos similares a los míos en ustedes, de partida, no recuerdo haber tratado de hacerle daño a ciento de personas con una bomba. No creo que a alguien de los tuyos pueda llamarlo aliado_ – respondió tajantemente Yuu-chan.

 _ **PoV Yuuichirou.**_

Necesito irme de aquí, alejarme de ellos, después de todo, son mis enemigos al no concordar con mi ideal.

Ignoraba cada una de las blasfemias que salían de sus bocas.

Sí, tal vez los líderes de la PS no son del todo transparentes y es bastante cierto que sus planes no son del todo correctos moralmente, pero no es a la familia Hiragi a la cual pertenezco, si no a la PS, quienes son humanos con el mismo sentimiento ardiente y con la misma insaciable necesidad de resguardar a los demás. En esta encontré amigos, prácticamente una segunda familia bajo la gran tristeza que causaba la ansiedad de ver a mis padres. Voltearles la mano sería un acto sumamente hipócrita de mi parte.

Lo siento Mikaela, pero con esa expresión blanda no lograrás engañarme ni hacerme partícipe de tu engatusamiento.

Los Sublevados son los malvados, son los inmorales y antagonistas de esta gran y figurada obra dramática que se está desarrollando en nuestro día a día.

Mil disculpas, pero con regocijo rechazaré su oferta.

 _Mikaela Shindo, puedes irte a la mierda._

Mi ansiedad y curiosidad por ver y saber quién era realmente Mikaela fue completamente saciada. Era un estúpido individualista.


	7. Capítulo 6

El frívolo rechazo a mi oferta causó que un tenue pesimismo me embargara.

No lo culpo, después de todo le encuentro toda la razón. Pero no puedo simplemente dejarlo ir, no puedo.

 _Yuuichirou, debido a tu hostilidad no tengo más opción de hacerte un aliado a la fuerza. Crowley, enciérralo en algún lado. Lacus, Shinoa, encárguense de vigilarlo, no permitan que escape_ – ordené con un mal gusto en la boca.- _Yuuichirou Amane es nuestro cautivo_ – declaré mientras observaba como los preciosos ojos de Yuu-chan desbordaban en ira y como sus delicados labios se separaban ante la sorpresa.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes!_ – vociferó Yuu ante mis palabras. Este comenzó a patalear para tratar de soltarse del agarre de Crowley, trató de golpearlo, pero en su posición no podía hacerlo ya que el Eusford lo tenía completamente sometido.

Me fijé en el rostro de Lacus y Shinoa, estos demostraban completa desaprobación a mis decisiones y actos.

 _¡Suéltame! ¡No pienso ser partícipe de sus retorcidos planes!_ – seguía gritando el pelinegro.- _¡Te maldigo Mikaela! ¡Juro que voy a romperte la cara!_

Era inquietante sentir el odio que emanaba en su totalidad la persona que amo y lo que es aún más inquietante y doloroso saber que todo ese odio va dirigido a mí.

 _Mika, voy a encerrarlo en la habitación que está vacía, la que está cerca de la sala de vigilancia_ – me informó Crowley antes de salir de la habitación junto con Yuu-chan.

 _Solo ve, rápido. Ya no soporto sus gritos_ – le dije haciendo una mueca desdeñosa.

Esto era bastante cierto, ya no soportaba las fuertes palabras desgarradoras que soltaba el chico del cual me enamoré.

Si solo pudieras entenderme, si solo pudieras entender que todo esto lo hago con el fin de protegerte, con el fin de resguardar tu preciada y hermosa vida.

Todo esto lo hago por amor.

En el momento en el que el prisionero y el perpetuador salieron de la sala en la que nos encontrábamos, todo que quedó en completo silencio, pero no uno agradable.

Tanto Shinoa como Lacus estaban realmente decepcionados, se les notaba en sus rostros y en las miradas que me dirigían y puedo decir que yo también estoy realmente frustrado con todo lo que acaba de ocurrir, sé ahora Yuu-chan, la persona a la cual aprecio de una manera romántica, me desprecia; Y no solamente por el hecho de menospreciar y hablar mal de la asociación a la cual este pertenece, sino también por el hecho de tratar de persuadirlo, por prácticamente secuestrarlo y encerrarlo.

 _Vaya manera de cortejar Mikaela_ – comentó Shinoa, con sarcasmo.

 _¿Qué más podía hacer?_ – pregunté al aire.- _no se me ocurrió que más hacer_ – suspiré.

Mi accionar fue frívolo, práctico y muy beneficioso para la asociación pensando en el ámbito estratégico, nos conviene tener a Yuuichirou Amane de nuestro lado debido a sus habilidades. Prácticamente tomé una decisión de acuerdo a mi posición como líder de los Sublevados, pero ignoré completamente mi voluntad como enamorado. Sí, mis gustos románticos no se deberían de entrometer con mi trabajo, con mi cargo, pero así no funciona, soy humano después de todo y estoy completamente cegado por la persona que hace unos momentos atrás me maldijo.

 _No digas que no sabías que más hacer Mika, eres alguien inteligente, sé que lo hiciste de cobarde y atarantado_ – me reprendió Lacus.

 _¿Entiendes que se quería ir verdad? No quería ni escucharme, ¡Nos mandó a la mierda!_ – comencé a excusarme.

 _¿Y encerrarlo era la solución? En estos momentos juro que estoy dudando de la persona que nos está dirigiendo_ – dijo Shinoa completamente irritada.

 _No seas sinvergüenza, puedo dejarte botada en la calle frente a cientos de soldados enemigos_ – vociferé bastante cabreado.

 _¿Puedes escucharte Mikaela Shindo? Perfectamente pudiste haberle explicado de mejor manera; podrías haberle dicho, primero que nada, que sus amigos están bien, que lo atacamos por error, que no intentamos herir a nadie y que tenemos las mismas intenciones que él, que si quiere, podría pensárselo. Frente a su negación podrías haberle dejado en paz por un tiempo para que se dé cuenta por sí solo. No estaba usando la cabeza, estabas cegado por el desagrado que te causó el hecho de que Yuu defendiera a la PS, estoy seguro. ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que estás enamorado de él? No estabas hablando con Ferid o conmigo, estabas hablando con la persona a la que quieres a tú lado, a la que quieres demostrarle lo mucho que lo amas y a la que quieres hacerle saber que no tiene por qué desconfiar de ti. ¿No crees que hiciste todo lo contrario? El único causante de sus palabras de odio eres tú y también, precisamente, eres la persona a la que van dirigidas esas palabras. Lo siento Mika, pero eres bastante estúpido. Te dejaste llevar, tal vez, pero te dejaste llevar ante la persona que amas. Olvídate de intentar enamorarlo o algo por el estilo_ – dijo Lacus hirviendo de ira, soltando su discurso con un rostro de completamente serio, cargado de cólera.

 _¿No se supone que ibas a ayudarme?_ – dije indignado. Me sentía humillado de cierta manera.

 _Si piensas que voy a ayudarte en tu plan de mantenerlo en encerrado como animal en cautiverio, estás equivocado_ – dijo Lacus antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse a paso firme seguido de Shinoa.

Los vi retirarse, guardé silencio, después de todo no serviría de nada comenzar a discutir de nueva cuenta.

Tenían razón… claro que la tenían.

Yuu-chan no querrá verme la cara otra vez; si me planto frente a él, lo más probable es que intente atacarme y escupa insultos hacia mí, pero esto fue lo que yo mismo me gané.

Al parecer todo este agite me hizo perder la noción del tiempo, me acabo de fijar que la oscuridad de la noche acaba de hacerse notar.

Con pesar y siendo silenciosa la luna alumbraba tenuemente cerca de las lejanas montaña que se dejaban ver entre edificios.

Sin nada más que hacer me dirigí a descansar, para, siquiera, tomar una siesta; después de todo es casi imposible dormir profundamente en la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora. Ferid y Krul se quedarán vigilando y dando órdenes mientras trato de dormir un poco, luego tendré que levantarme para que ellos puedan descansar. Preferimos que sea de esta manera, si se me permite decirlo, de una manera antigua y poco práctica, después de todo, queremos ser nosotros mismos los que nos encarguemos de todo, no sistemas modernos y computarizados.

Y esto no solo nos ocurre a nosotros, incluso antes de la guerra teníamos este sistema ya que estamos en constante actividad, estoy seguro que de igual manera, los líderes menores de la PS mantienen esta rutina y digo líderes menores ya que los grandes Hiragi no se privarán de sus horas de sueño teniendo a máquinas y personas para que hagan sus tareas.

Sin evitarlo, paso por fuera de la habitación en la que encerraron a Yuu y me detengo frente a la puerta de esta, observando fijamente el sistema de código que tiene prisionero al pelinegro. Estoy mirándolo, esperando que la valentía con la cual me presento ante mis enemigos o al comandar a los Sublevado florezca para abrir la puerta y aferrarme al chico que me tiene completamente loco. Escucho perfectamente como este grita incesantemente para que lo dejen salir, está furioso, es obvio y también siento como se sacude desesperadamente, al parecer Crowley le puso algo para inmovilizarlo.

Inútilmente suspiro y me dirijo a mi propia habitación.

Soy inexperto en cuanto al amor, ¿Es normal tener este tipo de comportamientos o perder los estribos y parecer un idiota al estar enamorado? Es como si hubiese sido hechizado por un malvado pero hermoso brujo.

Finalmente llego a mi habitación y me lanzo a la cama exhausto, sintiéndome como un malnacido por ignorar los gritos llenos de rabia e impotencia de Yuu-chan.

El cansancio se apodera de mí, el sueño me vence y caigo rápidamente dormido, pero mi subconsciente me juega una mala pasada, haciéndome soñar con aquel chico de ojos esmeralda, que en mi sueño se veían más opacos a como en realidad son, talvez sea por la situación que el sueño está recreando en base a mis más anhelados deseos.

Tengo a la persona que amo entre mis brazos y déjenme decirles que se siente como la gloria. No sé si estoy siendo besado por un ángel o siendo desgarrado por un demonio, aunque eso no importa. Yuuichirou Amane jala de mi mano hacia el cielo, con un suspiro me empuja de vuelta a la tierra y aferrándose a los cabellos de mi nuca nos hace arder en el infierno.

Como prostituta juega conmigo con conocimientos expertos, como virgen me hace suspirar por las nuevas sensaciones que generan su delicado y puro cuerpo y como simple mortal con raciones de sexo paulatino y casual hace que delire con su habilidad de hacer cada encuentro único.

Siento la adrenalina al existir la posibilidad de ser sorprendidos en pleno acto y me siento sumergido en la intimidad de estar a solas y sin preocupaciones. Caigo en fetiches, en lo normal y en lo trascendental.

Me burlo de los milagros de Dios y de los contratos del Diablo, tengo a algo mucho mejor bajo de mí, algo que con un solo frote robó mi alma y produjo mi muerte, me la devolvió y me trajo a la vida un millón de veces sin descanso

Podría comparar sus gemidos y jadeos con los de un animal, tal vez con los de una felina en celo, también con el cantar de un ángel y con el coro de cientos de almas en pena.

¿Qué hago? Podría ofrecerle esta nueva y extravagante droga a los pobres angustiados adictos, pero prefiero ser egoísta y podrirme a solas bajo los efectos de esta exquisita sustancia.

Yuuichirou Amane me hace caer a sus pies y perder los estribos tan fácilmente aun así dentro de un patético sueño.

Perra engatusadora en cuerpo de hombre, que con ojos bañados en lujuria y sonrisa suplicante me hace bajar mis labios hacia su cuerpo, aunque estos se sientan como si estuvieran besando ácido y plumas a la vez. Maldita Afrodita reencarnada en mortal que me hace caer en espasmos y cosquilleos.

Como perro trato de morderte, como gato trato de rasguñarte y como humano trato de poseerte. Piel completamente perfecta, cuerpo sorprendentemente delicado, voz extrañamente dulce.

¿Qué eres? Lejos estás de cualquier entendimiento terrenal.

Con éxtasis nos vemos a ambos cayendo en la locura, con nuestros cuerpos completamente agotados y sensibles, tú con un aspecto demacrado, pintado por la lascivia y la sensualidad, por otro lado yo estoy completamente esculpido por el lívido y la derrota, separando nuestros descuartizados y destrozados cuerpos debido al salvaje trabajo de Asmodeus; demonio de la lujuria, te recostaste encima de mí con cuidado y yo te abracé fundiéndote conmigo.

No sé si insultar o agradecerle a mi mente por hacerme soñar algo así.

Estoy completamente perdido.

Despertando agitado y con una obvia erección me dirigí al baño, no a ocuparme de esta, si no ha tratar de despejar mi mente al mojarme la cara con agua fría.

Esto ha ocurrido varias veces y cabe decir que hay sueños más grotescos y eróticos que otros, hay veces que sueño cosas inocentes y preciosas, sin embargo este tipo de sueños son los que más espero por las noches, pues se sienten tan reales que siento que alucino y en realidad fantaseo bajo la sensación de estarme masturbando.

Ya más calmado me dirijo a la sala de vigilancia, debido a esto, nuevamente paso por fuera de la habitación que contiene al hombre de ojos esmeralda y cabellos oscuros con el que acabo de soñar de manera delirante.

Si supieras hermoso Yuuichirou.

Sin querer esbozo una leve sonrisa socarrona y paso de largo, hacia mí destino, fijándome en que los gritos de Yuu-chan ya son inexistentes. Posiblemente duerma tranquilamente siendo ajeno a mi situación, siendo ajeno a la sensación, a los deseos, a los pensamientos y sueños que este genera en mí.


	8. Capítulo 6 Extra

Desde el momento en el que Crowley me dejó encerrado en una habitación completamente vacía, no he parado de soltar alaridos, de soltar insultos; injurias.

Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago, a sabiendas de que mis irrelevantes gritos no me sacaran de la situación en la que me encuentro, mis gritos no harán que la gran placa de metal, que es la puerta de la habitación en la que me encuentro, se abra.

No grito debido al miedo o para causar lástima en los que me tienen cautivo, si no que mis vociferaciones están llenas de rabia e impotencia. Podría llegar a decir que los insultos que formulo van dirigidos principalmente a mí, por ser tan idiota, también por no prepararme lo suficiente. Nunca me consideré alguien débil, pero al momento en el que me enfrente contra Crowley simplemente dudé de mis habilidades un montón de veces, ¿Habré entrenado bien? Se me hace inevitable no preguntármelo, pero esto solo hace que tenga ganas de entrenar y mejorar mis capacidades; siento la necesidad de llevarme al cien por ciento.

No tengo mucha oportunidad para tratar de largarme de este lugar, estoy completamente obligado a ser sumiso, pues se han asegurado de mantenerme inmovilizado atándome con algo parecido a una cuerda, pero mucho más fuerte que una normal gracias a ciertas modificaciones, de no ser así ya me habría liberado a mí mismo hace algunos minutos, también han puesto un tipo de imán en mi tobillo izquierdo y el otro imán en un punto específico del piso, para que ni siquiera pudiera cambiarme de lugar.

Estoy frustrado y cansado, no he parado en todo el día, he estado en continua actividad. Mi cuerpo me está cobrando las confrontaciones con Sublevados que ocurrieron hoy.

Han pasado tantas cosas y recién es el primer día de esta gran guerra, ¿Qué se nos vendrá más adelante? Me dan escalofríos de tan solo pensarlo.

¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así? ¿Por qué, como humanos, no aprendemos de nuestros errores? Las cosas que ya pasaron hace años están a punto de desatarse nuevamente, puesto que el humano sigue actuando cual animal. ¿Por qué no dejamos nuestra codicia y soberbia, nuestro individualismo y egoísmo atrás? Deberíamos dejar todo esto en el pasado que causó tantos gritos, tantas lágrimas, tanto pesar y dolor a quienes lo vivieron, a quienes estuvieron presentes en él.

Aun así cuando los penumbrosos escenarios que fueron testigos de grandes masacres, de grandes dolores y de grandes errores nos dicen diariamente por medio de sus ruinas, por medio de los cadáveres que esconden y por los recuerdos que tienen gravados en sus edificaciones– _Fue su culpa, todo ocurrió gracias a su ambición y a su arrogancia_ – No somos capaces de concientizar nuestros actos en el presente.

Pero todo esto no es más que alguna que otra reflexión que solo se va a quedar en mi cabeza.

La luz de la habitación se apaga sin previo aviso, eso me indica que se apaga y se prende desde afuera de la habitación, tal vez desde alguna sala en específico. El hecho de que la luz se apagara me inquieta. Hay que tener en cuenta que el cuerpo humano, se prepara para dormir al estar en oscuridad; o bueno, eso es lo que yo he escuchado, puede que esté equivocado, aunque eso realmente no importa ahora, puesto que el sueño ya está llegando a mí. Si bien estaba cansado, no quería cerrar mis ojos para caer en algún sueño profundo, al no querer bajar la guardia.

Me senté en el suelo, incómodo, ya que estar con mis manos atadas era desagradable y el imán era pesado.

¿Cómo estará Mitsuba? ¿Qué estará haciendo Yoichi? ¿Guren me estará buscando? Estas interrogantes simplemente aparecieron debido al aburrimiento, pues a decir verdad, sí, estoy preocupado, pero los recientes acontecimientos solo me dejaron tener pensamientos vagos sobre estas tres personas.

Espero que el desgraciado de Mikaela no les haga daño.

La discusión que sostuve con el rubio me dejó satisfecho, ya que sabía que no tenía más que palabras inconclusas para rebatir mis argumentos.

¿Por qué querría tan desesperadamente tenerme del lado de los Sublevados? Si hubiese sido por un tema de estrategia, podría decir que es bastante estúpido que me hayan elegido a mí, ya que hay soldados mucho más fuertes que yo, y también, no poseo ningún cargo de importancia para que mi pérdida cause alboroto. Realmente no entiendo las intenciones de Mikaela. Hay que recordar que mucha gente recalcaba que este tenía sus ojos puestos en mí, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo, siquiera, supo de mi existencia?

Todo es confuso para mí en estos momentos.

Supongo que debe de estar descansando en estos momentos, mientras yo lleno mi mente de incógnitas.

Se me hace desagradable que un tipo como él me necesite, al ser nuestros objetivos tan diferentes.

Tengo que arreglármelas para escapar, tengo que regresar con las personas a quienes aprecio, tengo que informarle a Guren sobre lo que me ha dicho Shindo y sobre la ubicación de este último, tengo que saber si Mitsuba está bien, tengo que saber de Yoichi, también de mi familia, aún no sé si esta fue afectada por los desmanes o si están bien. Espero que mi madre y mi padre estén a salvo.

Desgraciadamente mi cuerpo pide que le propine horas de sueño, por lo que pronto me recuesto en el suelo y caigo dormido.

Primero simplemente caí rendido para no soñar con nada, simplemente todo estaba negro, pero pronto, antes de que siquiera me diera cuenta, comencé a soñar con un mundo completamente devastado, y lo peor es que todos estamos tratando de asesinarnos entre nosotros.

Es como si todos hubiésemos perdido la cabeza, incluso puedo ver a Shinya tratando arrebatarle la vida a Guren utilizando su habilidad mientras este se defiende y, por su parte, también intenta hacerle daño.

¿Por qué sueño este tipo de cosas? No creo que sea un sueño premonitorio.

Todo está bajo un caos absoluto, fácilmente podría comparar el escenario con el infierno y me atrevería a decir que nuestros actos les darían miedo, incluso, a los seres más despiadados.

¿Si quiera hemos sido capaces de asimilar lo grotescos que podemos llegar a ser? ¿A caso nos hemos puesto a pensar en las mórbidas acciones que podemos llegar a cometer? En estos momentos no dudaría en que si Satanás estuviese viendo esto conmigo, estaría llorando.

Tal como espectador de una maravillosa galería artística, me paseo viendo cada obra maestra, apreciando sus detalles. Camino observando cada apuñalada que un joven le propina a una señora, observando como un hombre viola a una pequeña niña, observando como una familia se grita incesantemente, como personas con la misma insignia en el uniforme pelean a muerte; observo superficialmente, ya que hay algunas cosas que son realmente repulsivas y perturbadoras.

¿Cómo terminamos así? Temo del futuro que nos espera.

¿Quién fue el causante de todo esto? – preguntó al aire.

Por arte de magia la figura de Mikaela aparece frente a mis ojos.

Simplemente siento como mi corazón comienza a acelerarse, como mi cuerpo se tensa completamente y como la ira fluye por mi cuerpo cual sangre por las venas.

Me lanzo hacia el líder de los Sublevados ignorando el hecho de que este estaba apuntando hacia a algún lado. Me pregunto por qué ignoré esto, tal vez solamente quiero culpar al rubio. Esto no importa, no es relevante para mí, después de todo él fue el que inició la guerra, él fue el causante de la gran explosión que hizo volar a tantos cuerpos.

Maldito Mikaela.

Juro que me gustaría poder propinarle un buen golpe por tenerme encerrado en la habitación en la que estoy durmiendo incómodamente en el suelo, quiero cortar sus manos, ya que son estas las que utiliza para hacerle daño a los demás, me llenaría de gozo poder arrancarles los ojos de la cólera, ya que utiliza estos para ver el desastre que genera, y me encantaría borrar sus existencia de la faz de la tierra para que todo el dolor que este ha causado no sea más que una herida cicatrizada en todos los afectados.

Simplemente imaginar a Mikaela gemir de dolor hace que todo mi cuerpo sienta una increíble corriente eléctrica que hace aparecer mi adrenalina y hace crecer mi odio.

Voy a hacer desaparecer esos ojos azules cueste lo que cueste.

Yo, Yuuichirou Amane, juro que voy a asesinar a Mikaela Shindo con mis propias manos.


	9. Capítulo 7

Desperté en la madrugada, rodeando las cuatro o cinco de la mañana. Por obvias razones no dormí del todo bien y tampoco podía permitirme tener los ojos cerrados por más tiempo, pues necesito estar alerta y no solo eso, si no que debo aprovechar mi tiempo para ingeniar algún plan que me permita salir de la zona enemiga.

Sé muy bien en qué lugar me encuentro, tal vez no sepa la dirección, pero si me aseguré de mirar detenidamente por la ventana del vehículo, en donde me trajeron, para memorizar el camino. Sé cómo devolverme a Ginza o como dirigirme directamente a las instalaciones de la asociación. Pienso en que debería dirigirme a la PS, ya que probablemente los grupos de combate ya hayan terminado su emboscada en el edificio Wako.

Tengo poca noción de la estructura del edificio, solo conozco las zonas por las que yo mismo caminé; la entrada, de la entrada a la sala en donde se encontraba el rubio y desde la sala hasta la habitación en la que me encuentro, o sea que tengo el conocimiento necesario para salir de aquí.

Estoy al tanto de que tengo una gran desventaja; estoy rodeado de Sublevados con poderes desconocidos. Solo tuve la oportunidad de pelear contra Crowley y no estoy seguro de si activó su poder o no, creo que no. No conozco las habilidades de Shinoa, Lacus o Mikaela, y ni si quiera les he visto un pelo a los otros Sublevados que están en esta gran edificación.

Tendré que hacerme la idea de que tendré que ser rápido, ágil y muy inteligente.

 _ **PoV Guren.**_

Tal y como habíamos previsto, salimos del edificio sin tener mayores percances, ya que los Sublevados se llevaron a Yuu sin problemas y sin testigos más que una asustada y preocupada Mitsuba.

Estoy al tanto de que el romántico Mikaela tiene unos fuertes y bellos sentimientos por Yuuichirou Amane, y obviamente, voy a aprovecharme de esto.

Mikaela no se detendrá a buscar algún dispositivo de rastreo oculto en la vestimenta de su amado, solo estará preocupado de intentar convencerlo para que este se quede a su lado, cosa que se le hará muy complicada ya que Yuuichirou no es fácil de persuadir y, además, es una persona completamente hecha de terquedad.

El fin del supuesto secuestro exitoso de Yuu, es el de encontrar la colonia de las rata o el escondite de los Sublevados. Independientemente de que si lo llevan a su sede principal o no, de igual manera los seguiremos y los atacaremos lo más pronto posible.

Beneficiosamente para nosotros, luego de una noche completa, ya se ha podido encontrar el punto exacto en donde no solo se encuentra Yuuichirou, sino que también Mikaela y ahora estamos muy cerca de Nagoya, en camino a su ubicación.

Todo esto lo hago a favor de nosotros, los funcionarios de la PS, no a favor de los Hiragi, aunque sé que mis actos están continuamente bajo la calcinante mirada de esta familia. No tengo interés en ayudarles con su horrido plan.

Mi decisión de atacar a los Sublevados es para ellos insustancial, por ahora, ya que aún no es anormal, pero es obvio que pondrán aún más miradas en mis hombros en un futuro cercano. ¿Por qué aún no es sospechosa? Porque aún no es visible nuestro desacuerdo ante sus planes o órdenes.

Estoy actuando bajo mis propias decisiones e intereses, poniendo el juicio y los sentimientos de la verdadera asociación por delante de las egoístas y soberbias identidades y cargos de los Hiragi.

No puedo informarle de esto a nadie más que a Shinya, ni siquiera a Yuu, ya que es prudente que esto se mantenga en secreto para no levantar sospecha.

Estamos actuando silenciosa y sutilmente ya que para la importante familia es mucho más conveniente si solo nos quedamos sentados viendo como el mundo se consume frente a nuestros ojos; Para ellos sería más fácil si nosotros solo acatáramos sus mandatos para proyectar la imagen que ellos quieren mostrarle al mundo.

Falsa seguridad, inexistente confianza y esporádica esperanza es lo que trata de ofrecer la despreciable élite japonesa, que en realidad solo puede cegar a la sociedad para que esta no vea sus horribles planes, arrancar lenguas para que solo salgan balbuceos y sonidos hechos por sordos que ni siquiera conocen su propia voz de las bocas que saben la verdad y están desesperadas por hacérsela saber al mundo, solo pueden amputar manos y piernas para que las pobres almas de los que están dispuestos a hacer algo ya no puedan hacer nada. Solo se encargan de cerrar las puertas y de poner muros frente a las personas que no están de acuerdo con ellos, se encargarán de apagar la luz de la esperanza para el mundo.

Entonces ¿Por qué ataco a los Sublevados y no me uno a ellos? Aun cuando tengo el conocimiento de que tienen los mismos ideales que yo, aun cuando yo en un pasado estuve de lado de Mikaela, no puedo echar a la basura todo lo que he logrado hasta ahora, ya que con arduo trabajo me he dedicado y encargado de culpar a los Sublevados de muchas cosas que yo he ideado, hecho y ordenado a hacer.

Por supuesto que la bomba que dio por iniciada esta vaga y confusa guerra no fue obra mía, pero los desmanes creados por supuestos Sublevados estaban bajo mi tutela, pues me encargaba de que estas personas vociferan pertenecer al bando del rubio y que gritaran a todo pulmón las verdades de los Hiragi antes de ser asesinados en manos de mis propios aliados de la PS bajo mis órdenes.

Necesitaba quedar libre de culpa para seguir haciendo lo que hago y poder derribar el trono de los Hiragi, para poder demoler su mansión y romper las copas con las que beben el poder.

Voy a atacar a los Sublevados y a su líder directamente, asegurándome de llevar a la mayor cantidad de personal de la unidad de combate conmigo para dejar completamente indefenso el edificio de la PS, solo con personas que no saben combatir en él para que Shinya le ordene a algunos desafortunados hombres, bajo amenaza, que comiencen a crear una pequeña guerrilla bajo la identidad de Sublevados, con los desafortunados aliados que tendrán que morir para que yo y mis planes no sean descubiertos. Finalmente Shinya se encargará de hacer explotar la asociación. Los Hiragi pensarán que, ingenuamente, los Sublevados estuvieron detrás de todo aquello al mandar hombres para que destruyeran la edificación, junto con toda la información, personas y planes dentro de esta, mientras nosotros estamos muy ocupados tratando de no morir en sus manos en Nagoya.

Me encargaré de terminar con la familia Hiragi, por consecuencia, terminar con los experimentos que se aplican a cada recién nacido para acabar con las consecuencias de estos experimentos. Aboliré todo rastro de poderes y pupilas rasgadas. Pronto, gracias a mí, la generación IX no será más que un borroso recuerdo.

El mundo volverá a la normalidad.

Actúo igual que una enfermedad letal sin síntomas; no se percibe hasta que ya es demasiado tarde como para tratarla, inevitablemente el paciente morirá.

Soy la enfermedad de la familia Hiragi y de su poder en el país.

Actúo al igual que Astaroth, metiendo mano para intervenir en los planes de Dios.

Con gusto seré llamado cuan Satanás en boca de Jehová.

 _ **PoV Yuuichirou.**_

Asumiendo que hay cámaras en la habitación, tendré que encontrarlas disimuladamente para deshacerme de ellas. Obviamente esto alertará a los que me están vigilando, y es por esto que tendré que ser muy rápido.

Pensar en cómo saldré de esta se me hace casi imposible.

Tardé un buen rato en encontrarlas ya que estas son casi invisibles. Están dentro de la pared, estas no se verían de no ser por algunas hendiduras en esta.

De apoco comencé a acercarme a estas, haciendo acciones irrelevantes para no llamar la atención.

Estaba ansioso.

Finalmente terminé por darle un gran golpe a puño cerrado a las cámaras, de inmediato di con fuerza una patada a la puerta y gracias a todos los dioses o a mi entrenamiento esto dio un resultado beneficioso para mí, pues se descarriló del piso estruendosamente.

Seguramente muchos Sublevados, incluyendo a Shinoa, Lacus, Crowley y Mikaela vienen a por mí.

Antes de si quiera pensarlo comienzo a correr valiéndome de mi memoria para saber por cuál dirección ir.

Más temprano que tarde me encontré de frente con un sorprendido Eusford en el pasillo por el cual estaba escapando, sin detenerme simplemente activé mi habilidad y corrí aún más fuerte con el fin de que este esquivase mi mano, suponiendo que me iba a detener a pelear y así lo hizo, pero yo rápidamente salté y puse un pie en la pared para impulsarme hacia adelante y seguir corriendo.

Si me decidía por iniciar una pelea, indudablemente iba a terminar perdiendo, no solo el encuentro, sino que también tiempo y la oportunidad para escapar.

Seguí corriendo, incluso después de que Crowley intentara atacarme desde atrás, y que Shinoa y Lacus, extrañamente y sospechosamente lo haya detenido rápidamente, pero no pude, ni siquiera mover un pie, al encontrarme con el rubio, el cual me miraba con unos ojos, ya no azules, sino de un brillante color carmesí. Supuse que había activado su habilidad propia de la generación IX.

Extrañamente, con solo observarme con esa mirada rojiza hiso que mi cuerpo dejara de reaccionar a las órdenes de correr que le mandaba mi cerebro. Mis extremidades se adormecieron, por consecuencia, caí al piso cual saco sin poder hacer nada para evitar golpearme el rostro mientras el rubio se acercaba rápidamente a mí.

Mi cuerpo solo obedeció a la voluntad de cerrar los ojos para dejar de ver sus ojos y hacer que mi cuerpo no sufriera las consecuencias de su poder, pero aun así veía cuan imagen en mis párpados esos inquietantes ojos.

Me parecía estar bajo hipnosis o trance.

De pronto desapareció toda sensación causada por el poder de Mikaela y rápidamente me puse de pie aún aturdido, dándome cuenta de que este se encontraba forcejeando para que la espada de Guren Ichinose no le cortara la cabeza.

Guren – susurré antes de abalanzarme contra el de ojos azules.

Lo mandé directamente al piso, generando un quejido del rubio junto con una gran expresión de molestia.

Antes de que los ojos del líder de los Sublevados cambiaran nuevamente a ese desesperante tono carmesí, tomé la mano de Guren para correr hacia la salida del edificio, que ya estaba cerca.

No tengo nada con lo que defenderme más que mi habilidad en batalla y mi poder, ya que mi espada se me fue arrebatada.

Finalmente Guren y yo salimos y un grupo de Sublevados también, pues estos nos venían persiguiendo al igual que Mikaela, quien se encontraba furioso, mientras que Shinoa y Lacus le gritaban cosas que no entendía. Crowley al parecer se quedó atrás.

Era un escenario digno de admirar, ya que como era de suponerse, Guren no vino solo, e incluso vino con un gran número de aliados, incluyendo Mitsuba, quién se alivió al verme; Se podía apreciar como los Sublevados y los leales a la PS se encontraban cara a cara.

Si lo vieran desde mi posición, podrían decir que el odio es casi tangible.

Guren y yo nos unimos al grupo de nuestro bando para hacerles frente a nuestros enemigos; las personas que intentan entorpecer nuestros nobles ideales.

Cuidado con el rubio, su mirada te deja tonto cuando sus ojos cambian de color – informa burlonamente Guren.- No esperen una orden, si quieren romperle la cara, simplemente vayan montón de idiotas.

Todos sonreímos y nos abalanzamos contra el enemigo, quien hizo lo mismo.

Valientemente golpeaba a los Sublevados a puño limpio, aturdiéndolos para que alguien de la PS les terminara por asesinar.

¡Yuu! – Mitsuba se acercó a mí para entregarme una espada.

Le agradecí a la rubia de manera descuidada, ya que estaba más preocupado en que un rival no nos disparara a ambos en la cabeza, y me lancé con la adrenalina al cien por ciento a la batalla, ahora ya armado, aunque la espada no sea de mi gusto.

Esquivaba fácilmente y tocaba los cuerpos de los Sublevados cada vez que tenía la oportunidad para que sus cuerpos comenzaran a pudrirse y deshacerse gracias a mi poder, o acababa con sus vidas con la espada que sostenía, cosa que se hacía mucho más fácil para mí.

Nos enfrentamos con muchas habilidades excéntricas, pero entre todos pudimos hacerles frente.

De reojo y con dificultad, observé como Mikaela y Guren se enfrentaban con fervor, el primero teniendo la rabia grabada en su rostro y el segundo con una sonrisa socarrona cuan bufón.

¡Señor Guren! – un aliado no partícipe de la pelea gritó para llamar la atención de Guren - ¡La asociación ha sido atacada, todo fue destruido! ¡Nos piden urgentemente regresar!

A todos nos tomó la noticia por sorpresa, no solo a los del ejército, incluyéndome, sino que, también a los Sublevados.

Todos los uniformados retrocedimos para que los Sublevados no intentaran atacarnos aprovechando el momento de distracción.

Inevitablemente Mitsuba y yo compartimos una mirada de preocupación y supongo que ambos estamos angustiados por la misma razón, por la misma persona; Yoichi Saotome, quien no sabe defenderse, quien no está preparado para pelear y que estaba dentro del edificio.


	10. Capítulo 8

¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Estamos en medio de un encuentro caluroso contra los Sublevados, no podemos ignorarlos y marcharnos, así como así.

 _Guren… ¿Qué hacemos?_ – le pregunté a nuestro líder de unidad de combate. - _Yoichi estaba en la institución y no sabe cómo defenderse_ – le comenté, completamente preocupado.

 _Yuuichirou, aunque suene algo cruel, debes de asumir que Yoichi ya está muerto._

Sus palabras no solo fueron escuchadas por mí, sino que también por Mitsuba, quien en todo momento se mantuvo cerca de mí durante el combate. Ambos quedamos con un gusto amargo en nuestras bocas y sufrimos un fuerte cambio anímico. Debíamos procesar la idea de que nuestro amigo ya ha fallecido.

Déjenme decir que la cólera contra Mikaela aumentó de manera descomunal.

 _Goshi, Jūjō, quiero que vayan a la PS como suplentes de líder de unidad, llévense a 18 aliados con ustedes. Los dejo todo en sus manos_ – le ordenó a Guren a los dos mejores capacitados de la unidad presente para liderar en su ausencia. - _Quiero que también, en el camino, se reúnan con el resto de la unidad, no importa a que grupo pertenezcan, llévenselos con ustedes._

 _De inmediato Guren_ – respondió Jūjō por ambos recién nombrados.

Los que se dirigirán a la asociación comenzaron a moverse, donde está el actual foco del peligro.

 _Mocoso… ve con ellos_ – me dijo silenciosamente. - _Ve a ver cómo está Yoichi, pero, prepárate para lo peor._

 _De acuerdo_ – respondí de manera firme.

 _Líder Guren, le pido su autorización para acompañar a Amane_ – le pidió Mitsuba, de manera decidida.

 _Vayan rápido mocosos_ – sonrió Guren.

Tanto Mitsuba como yo dejamos ver una leve sonrisa.

En seguida nos pusimos en marcha.

 _Yuu, no te irás a ningún lado_ – vociferó Mikaela. - _es una trampa, ¡Una farsa!, entiende_ – comenzó a acercarse a mí, pero su intento fue nulo, ya que Guren y dos aliados más le impidieron el paso. Como consecuencia, la batalla retomó su sangriento curso. - _Yuu_ – Guren lo interceptó con su espada de inmediato.

 _Tranquilo Mikaela_ – sonreí de manera arrogante. - _regresaré lo más pronto posible para romperte cada hueso_ – mi expresión cambió radicalmente a una amenazante. - _Reza para que encuentre a Yoichi sin ningún rasguño._

 _Vamos Yuu_ – Mitsuba jaló de mi brazo para que siguiera su paso y el del grupo liderado por Jūjō y Goshi. - _No hay que perder tiempo._

Mikaela se quedó en silencio.

Sin tomarle más importancia comencé a prepararme para encontrar a Yoichi en las peores condiciones.

No podía comenzar a entrar en pánico y largarme a llorar de la angustia. Posiblemente mi mejor amigo este muerto en estos momentos y quien sabe que manos tomaron su vida o de que fue lo que causó que su alma saliera de su cuerpo.

Estoy preocupado, y puedo asegurar que Mitsuba también, ya que no para de morderse el labio, pero también puedo asegurar que ninguno de los dos soltará lágrima alguna o caerá en la desesperación, por más despreciable o fría que parezca la idea, hay que asumir que no estamos en un jardín de niños, que no estamos dentro de una película o un cuento; Estamos en una guerra, en una realidad en la que, por desgracia, nuestra vida está en juego continuamente. Estamos tan jodidos que ya ni siquiera sabemos por qué hacemos lo que hacemos, ya ni siquiera podemos decir que los Sublevados son nuestros rivales por una razón concisa, ya que se volvió algo más personal, y no menos importante, ya no sabemos si quienes nos lideran son nuestros aliados.

Soy uno entre miles de miembros del ejército, y pienso individualmente y personalmente en esto, pero estoy completamente seguro de que los miles restantes tienen ese mismo sentimiento de angustia, y la misma confusión e impotencia que estoy teniendo yo en estos momentos.

Me imagino como han de estar los civiles normales, los que no tienen las cualidades que la Generación IX tiene. Se deben de sentir amenazados, desprotegidos, invadidos, desesperanzados.

Si llegáramos a encontrar el fallecido cuerpo de Yoichi, no sería una sorpresa.

Todo el grupo entro a distintos camiones; espaciosos y modernos, pero mirar los lujosos camiones no era lo interesante, lo interesante era ver las expresiones angustiadas, hastiadas, ansiosas, casi demenciales que cada uno de nosotros tenía. Creo que Mitsuba y yo no somos los únicos que temen encontrarse con el peor escenario.

 _ **PoV Mitsuba.**_

No voy a flaquear, no, no lo haré.

Aunque me sienta la persona más despreciable, más asquerosa, más traidora, cínica, hipócrita, mentirosa de esta mierda de mundo, no voy a largarme a llorar como una debilucha a los brazos de Yuu, ni menos voy a implorarle perdón, aunque eso sea lo que realmente ansío hacer.

Aun cuando sabía de los retorcidos planes de Guren, aun cuando sabía que Yoichi estaba dentro del edificio, aun cuando sabía que era alguien muy importante para Yuu, callé y callé cuan muda.

Fue por casualidad, pero escuché a Guren sobre lo que planeaba hacer y lo que hacía hace mucho tiempo y de manera egoísta, dejé que Yoichi tuviera altas probabilidades de morir y que Yuu y los demás siguieran confiando ciegamente en Guren, solo porque yo también quiero ver caer en la miseria a la gran familia Hiragi por lavarle el cerebro a mi hermana mayor; Aoi.

Pero soy tan cobarde y oportunista, que no voy a participar abiertamente en los planes de Guren para no manchar mi nombre.

El conocimiento sobre la alta traición por parte del líder de la unidad de combate, como secreto, me lo voy a llevar a la tumba.

 _ **PoV Yuuichirou.**_

Para llegar al edificio principal de la PS desde Nagoya, teníamos que pasar por unos cuantos distritos, propios de Tokio, en los cuales nos fuimos topando con más miembros de la unidad de combate, que pertenecían a distintos grupos de habilidades, nos topamos con un grupo de habilidades físicas potenciadas; donde habían uniformados con rapidez sobre humana o fuerza descomunal. También nos encontramos con un grupo de habilidades elementales, en donde pude divisar al chico de lentes que me había terciado en el incidente del cruce de Shibuya, más, lo ignoré, no estamos en una oportunidad aligerada para comenzar a formular comentarios cínicos en contra del peli rosa que tan mal me había sentado la última vez.

Como era de esperarse, no nos demoramos mucho en llegar a la institución y lo primero que nos recibió fue la gran huella de una explosión. No tardamos en percatarnos de que, no solo Shinya, Kureto Hiragi y Aoi Sangū se encontraba allí, sino que también Tenri Hiragi, quien es, indiscutidamente, la persona más poderosa de la familia Hiragi, o eso hacen creer.

Ahí nos dimos cuenta de que las probabilidades de encontrar a alguien vivo dentro del edificio eran prácticamente nulas. Con Mitsuba estábamos preparando un discurso para el funeral de Yoichi, mentalmente.

Me fijé en que Shinya se encontraba muy mal herido, debió de haber estado dentro de las instalaciones al momento del ataque, y pudo huir a tiempo o estuvo lejos del punto exacto en dónde detonaron la bomba.

Los suplentes al mando; Jūjō y Goshi, se acercaron respetuosamente hacia los Hiragi para ser informados del ataque y solicitar el permiso para ir a revisar las instalaciones.

Todos los aliados del grupo nos quedamos en silencio cerca de los camiones, sumergido, cada uno, en sus propios pensamientos. El escenario nos ha quitado el habla.

Jūjō y Goshi se acercaron al grupo con un rostro completamente serio.

 _Se nos ha informado que la destrucción que vemos fue causada por una bomba –_ nos informó Goshi.

 _Entraremos al edificio, nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos, dos grupos entraran al edificio principal, uno a se dirigirá a los laboratorios, y a las salas de control y resguardo de información, ese grupo lo liderará Goshi. El segundo grupo se dirigirá a las salas de combate, entrenamiento, comedores y a todas las salas de convivencia del edificio_ – comunicó Jūjō. - _Los dos grupos restantes se dirigirán al edifici de dormitorios, respectivamente. El grupo que se dirigirá al edificio A estará guiado por mí._

Todos comenzaron a formar grupos. Mitsuba y yo nos aseguramos de quedar en el mismo; Ambos nos dirigiremos a las salas principales del edificio bajo el mando de Goshi. Me fijé en que el peli rosa me miró fijamente y se acercó un poco a nosotros. Por inercia le hice un ademán para que se uniera a nosotros, al parecer no estaba acompañado de ningún conocido, así que, ignorando la infantil disputa que habíamos tenido al momento de cruzarnos por primera vez, lo acogí para que no enfrentara el escenario que íbamos a presenciar, solo.

 _Por favor, sean precavidos_ – comentó Goshi. - _aún no sabemos si en el edificio hay más Sublevados o si dejaron otro detonante por las instalaciones._

Todos pronunciamos un fuerte _"¡Si!"_ como respuesta a las ordenes impuestas por los suplentes.

Formando los respectivos grupos nos dispersamos por la instalación, teniendo mucho cuidado y estando continuamente alertas.

El olor a pólvora nos dio una desagradable bienvenida, un cuerpo fue nuestro anfitrión.

Por instinto revisé las pulsaciones del cuerpo para saber si seguía con vida, pero desafortunadamente, este ya no presentaba signos vitales.

Sentí un quejido provenir de unos de los uniformados que venían con Mitsuba y conmigo en el mismo grupo, al parecer conocía al recién fallecido. Todos hicimos silencio por respeto, y tratamos de darle una sutil palmada en la espalda al aliado afectado por ver el cadáver de su conocido.

Pude ver como Mitsuba se tensaba, fue la única que abrazó al afectado. Tal vez lo conocía.

Seguimos avanzando rápidamente para evitarle más dolor a la persona del quejido.

Veíamos como el gran edificio estaba devastado. Gran parte de la construcción estaba completamente en ruinas debido a la explosión.

Fuimos revisando las salas de información, y para nuestra sorpresa, estaban pulverizadas.

 _Al parecer pusieron las bombas dentro de estas salas_ – acotó Goshi. - _me sorprende que hayan podido entrar y no le veo explicación a los daños que tuvieron, ya que eran prácticamente indestructibles._

 _¿Por qué su foco fue la información? Lo más lógico es que deberían de haber saqueado estas salas, no haberlas destruido… Después de todo, la mayoría de las disputas con los Sublevados son provocadas por robo de información_ – sacó deducciones el chico de lentes.

 _Concuerdo contigo_ – le hablé al peli rosa. _\- Me parece que esto no fue obra de los Sublevados y me hago responsable de mis palabras_ – al sacar mi propia conclusión, la comenté dirigiéndome a todos.

 _Muy buenas acotaciones, déjenme decirles que casi todos sacamos las mismas conclusiones que ustedes_ – habló una voz profunda detrás de nosotros.

No era nadie más que Kureto Hiragi en compañía de Aoi; la hermana mayor de Mitsuba.

 _Creemos que el causante de esto fue un miembro de nuestra propia asociación_ – dijo Kureto de manera muy seria, debido a que el tema era algo delicado, ya que estamos hablando de un posible traidor.

Se me hizo inevitable no fijarme en como Mitsuba se comenzó a morder el labio nuevamente. Espero que mi rubia amiga no esté ocultando nada.

Luego hablaré con ella, su accionar no es normal y es bastante notorio su nerviosismo.

 _No creo que un compañero nuestro haya creado tal desmán, prácticamente asesinó a muchos camaradas. ¿De verdad creen que alguien pudo haber sido tan insensato y despiadado?_ – comentó Mitsuba, para mi sorpresa.

 _Está completamente claro que no fue un Sublevado_ – le respondió Kureto.

 _Tal vez fue alguien no perteneciente a ninguna agrupación_ – refutó la rubia.

 _Una persona normal no ha de tener los medios ni el conocimiento para hacer algo como esto a una institución tan meticulosamente protegida, le aseguro que no pasaría desapercibido_ – esta vez le respondió Aoi.

 _Señorita Sangū, estoy seguro de que usted tiene la experiencia necesaria para saber que solo personal autorizado puede entrar a estas salas, también le informó que solo se ingresa con identificación habilitada. Usted tiene el intelecto suficiente para entender que, indudablemente, este desastre fue llevado a cabo por un traidor –_ dijo Kureto de manera prepotente. - _Como soy yo quien autoriza y selecciona al personal que se encarga de estas salas, tengo al o los culpables vislumbrados._

El líder de la PS se ganó una mirada llena de prepotencia de Mitsuba.

 _También le voy a decir, señorita Mitsuba Sangū, que sus palabras y sus continuos gestos de nerviosismo me hacen sospechar de usted. Tenga mucho cuidado y si tiene algo que decirnos, espero que nos lo cuente pronto, antes de que nosotros encontremos al culpable primero, porque de ser así, créame que las cosas, para usted, se pondrán feas._

Todos nos quedamos en completo silencio, dándole la razón, silenciosamente al Hiragi. Por otro lado, la rubia se tensó por completo mirando a Kureto fijamente con rabia palpable, pero luego miró a su hermana con recelo y dolor.

Siendo Mitsuba mi amiga, le tengo que pedir perdón, porque para mí, las palabras de Kureto tienen más peso que las de ellas.

Pero, tomando en cuenta las palabras de Kureto, la imagen de Shinya muy mal herido se me vino a la mente. Él tiene un cargo importante dentro de la asociación y estoy seguro de que tiene acceso a estas salas de información, y no pasa desapercibido el hecho de que hasta ahora, sea el único sobreviviente. Es un hecho que Kureto también sospecha de él.

¿Por qué destruyeron las salas que contienen información tan celosamente resguarda? Nadie, salvo la familia Hiragi y el personal autorizado sabe que tipo de información es.

 _Ahora, por favor, continúen revisando las instalaciones_ – nos ordenó Kureto.

Rápidamente seguimos con el recorrido tratando de olvidar el episodio anterior, ya que, en lo personal, no quiero sospechar de mi amiga de coletas.

Estoy esperando encontrarme con otro cuerpo sin vida, pero espero no encontrarme con el cuerpo de Yoichi.

 _ **PoV Mikaela.**_

La disputa con el pequeño grupo de enemigos liderado por Guren se terminó hace poco tiempo; al momento en el que ellos se retiraron rápidamente al ver que les estábamos complicando las cosas.

Ahora soy consciente del plan de Guren y estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero el hecho de que me haya culpado de múltiples cosas que no hice, me hace tenerle aún más rencor que antes; No porque haya ensuciado mi nombre, ya que este estaba completamente denigrado desde hace ya bastante tiempo, sino, porque por su culpa Yuu-chan cree que son más despreciable de lo que en realidad soy.

No sabía que Guren Ichinose me estuvo culpando de distintos actos desde hace tiempo.

Yo les ordenaba a mucho de mis hombres que fueran a hacer destrozos para asustar a los de la PS y advertirles a los civiles, pero ahora me entero de que Guren mandaba de los suyos, en mí nombre, a desmentir a la PS.

Esto no debería de molestarme, pero Yuuichirou escuchaba las verdades sobre la PS como patrañas y creía que yo era quien estaba tratando de injuriar, no solo a la institución, sino que también a sus funcionarios, incluyéndolo.

Cuando aquello era obra de Guren, la persona que tanto aprecia y respeta.

Tendré que hacer algo y rápido, porque si los Hiragi descubren al Ichinose, lo tratarán de aniquilar de inmediato, pero es obvio que Yuu se interpondrá, por consecuencia será tomando como traidor.

Habrá que estar preparado para defender a Yuuichirou Amane de la familia que actualmente, tiene poder sobre este país en su totalidad.


End file.
